


Delectable December - Daichi Edition

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Against the wall sex, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Boots - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Eating out, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Handcuffs, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave Play, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, Pegging, Phone Sex, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Sensory Deprivation, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Stockings, Strip Tease, Tongue Fucking, Toys, Voice Kink, breath play, collar wearing, early morning sex, eating ass, public/semi-public sex, role play, spoiling daichi, sub/dom dynamics, thigh riding, watching them get off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 19,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Hello and welcome to my Kinkmas fics, featuring Daichi!I love Daichi so much and thought it would be fun to challenge myself to do a full month of kinky goodness with the multitude of ships I love (or have been wanting to write forever) for my favorite boi.Tags and warnings will be updated with each new chapter, which are stand-alone and vary in length (though I'm challenging myself to write with more brevity than I usually do).I'll include the ship and kink list in chapter 1 to allow for easy navigation.Format inspired by the lovely creators of theCatboyvember fic collection.If you love cat boys and sexy times, please go over and show them some love!Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!
Comments: 105
Kudos: 111
Collections: HaikyuuXFics





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are from this list: [Kinkmas 2020](https://ineverhaveanynormalfans.tumblr.com/post/636214544156491776/i-couldnt-find-a-kinkmas-challenge-that-ran-all)

Chapter 1: Table of Contents

Chapter 2: Kyoutani - Marking, minor sub/dom dynamics

Chapter 3: Oikawa - Spanking, sub/dom dynamics, colors as safe words

Chapter 4: Bokuto - Dry Humping/Dirty Talk

Chapter 5: Kuroo - Boots/Master-Slave play 

Chapter 6: Hanamaki - Public/Semi-Public/Toys

Chapter 7: Saeko - Thigh Riding

Chapter 8: Iwaizumi - Stockings

Chapter 9: Terushima - Praise Kink

Chapter 10: Ikejiri - Body Worship

Chapter 11: Tanaka - Voice Kink / Phone Sex

Chapter 12: Nishinoya - Edging / Bondage / FWB

Chapter 13: Ushijima - ~~Accidental~~ Voyeurism

Chapter 14: Aone - Size Kink

Chapter 15: Futakuchi- Blow Job

Chapter 16: Yaku - Breath Play

Chapter 17: Kindaichi - Mirror Sex

Chapter 18: Yukie - Face-Sitting

Chapter 19: Kenma - Early Morning Sex

Chapter 20: Kamasaki - Against a Wall

Chapter 21: Moniwa - Masturbation (Mutual)

Chapter 22: Tsukishima Kei - Begging

Chapter 23: Kita - Handcuffs

Chapter 24: Ennoshita - Role Play

Chapter 25: Konoha - Strip Tease

Chapter 26: Akiteru - Shower Sex

Chapter 27: Miya - Biting

Chapter 28: Kageyama - Eating Out

Chapter 29: Kunimi - Lingerie

Chapter 30: Akasahi - Possessiveness

Chapter 31: Matsukawa - Watching them get off

Chapter 32: Alisa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Bokuto, Kuroo, Terushima - Overstimulation/Orgy


	2. Day 1: Kyoutani - Marking

“Har… harder…” Kyoutani grunted, digging his nails into Daichi’s back. He tilted his head to the side, granting access as he pushed against the back of Daichi’s head, not so much as encouragement but as a demand. 

“Funny, you didn’t strike me as the type to like being marked,” Daichi practically purred, running his tongue over heated skin. 

Kyoutani’s belly swooped at the idea, his fist clenching tighter to grasp at short-cropped hair. “Just do it,” he growled, trying not to writhe and failing. 

“So pushy,” Daichi admonished but he gave in, sinking his teeth into flesh and biting down. 

Kyoutani’s body jerked but Daichi held him closer, pinning him to the bed, removing his ability to get away. Not that he would, not when he was getting what he wanted. His nails scratched down a broad back, drawing a shudder from his lover. 

“Guess I’m not the only one who gets off on getting marked up, huh?” he hissed. 

Daichi sucked his skin firmly before rolling his tongue over the crook of Kyoutani’s neck, allowing him to feel each slow dip into new indentations that weren’t there a few moments before. The press of lips and the caress of a thumb over the area had Kyoutani’s cock twitching in his pants. “You want me to keep going?” Daichi rumbled against his ear. 

“Yes,” Kyoutani replied, voice rough and thick with need. 

“Hmmm… that’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Daichi moved down his body, kissing and licking his pectoral before settling over his nipple. He lapped at it, teasing until it was a hard nub and Kyoutani was arching his back seeking more before latching his teeth on to it and biting hard. 

Kyoutani came with a cry, his nails digging crescents into Daichi’s neck.

As he sagged into the mattress, eyes half-open, he saw Daichi pull down his pants, revealing his rock hard cock. He stroked himself, eyes never leaving Kyoutani. “Time to turn over. There’s a whole other canvas waiting for me.” 

And to his own surprise, Kyoutani did so without argument.


	3. Day 2: Oikawa - Spanking

Daichi brought his hand down, the smack of flesh on flesh loud in the quiet of the room. Oikawa whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes, his ass raised up as he remained in downward dog on the bed. 

“I knew you were a masochist, but damn, Tooru, even I thought you’d give in by now.” 

Another crack to his ass in the exact spot nearly had him crying out but he bit his lip, opting to draw blood before he gave in. A soft rub to the offended area should have soothed but he was so raw it only made him try to squirm away. 

A mistake, of course. 

Daichi’s hand landed on the back of his neck, pushing his face further into the mattress, his voice a dark growl in his ear. “Did I say you could move?”

“N… no,” Oikawa replied, a quiver in his voice. 

“Then stay still,” Daichi went on. “You asked for this, remember?” He paused, softening his voice and pressing his lips to Oikawa’s ear. “Color?” 

Oikawa wanted to lie, wanted to push himself even farther, but dishonesty would break the trust they’d worked so hard to build and that would be far worse. “Ye… yellow,” he admitted, not opening his eyes, not trusting himself to see Daichi’s eyes looking at him with kind concern. 

“Good boy,” Daichi replied, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Just a little longer, ok?” 

Oikawa nodded but when Daichi didn’t move away he forced words from his throat out of his mouth. “Ok, Dai-chan.” 

And that was all it took for Daichi to rise up and resume his spanking, starting on the left cheek this time. 


	4. Day 3: Bokuto - Dry Humping

“God I missed you so much,” Bokuto groaned into Daichi’s mouth. It was mostly unintelligible but Daichi had been with the man long enough to properly interpret the words.

Daichi moaned in response as Bokuto’s mouth moved from his own to his throat, sucking the most sensitive spot behind his ear. Bokuto ground down into his lap, the press of his bulge against Daichi’s maddening.

He bucked up, seeking more friction, hands diving under the fabric of Bokuto’s sweatshirt, pleased to find him shirtless. He tweaked his nipples, garnering another groan and a firmer grind. 

“Want you… so bad…” Bokuto gasped, returning his mouth to Daichi’s, shoving his tongue in and rolling it around as if to taste every inch he could reach. 

Daichi just rolled with it, rolled his hips in fact, grinding up as much as Bokuto was grinding down, their cocks bumping and rubbing together, separated only by the thin fabric of tight-knit joggers. He grabbed handfuls of Bokuto’s perfectly toned ass and shifted just enough to get them perfectly in line, kneading the flesh as he worked Bokuto into a quicker rhythm. 

They were both so close, might as well finish the job. 

“God… fuck…. _Daichi_ ,” Bokuto gasped, gold eyes flying open, his gaze latching with Daichi’s. 

“That’s it, baby, feel it. Feel how much I want you. How much I _need_ you,” Daichi said. He tugged Bokuto forward, latching their lips back together, biting his bottom lip. “Wanna fuck you Kou. Wanna bend you over this couch and absolutely _rail_ you.” 

A whine erupted from Bokuto’s throat, his breathing coming even faster. 

“That’s it, picture it. Think about my thick, hard cock filling up your tight, sweet hole and _come for me_.” 

“Daichi!” Bokuto cried out, his body going rigid as his orgasm rushed over him. 

Daichi followed a second later, grunting into the fabric still covering Bokuto’s chest. Bokuto sagged against him, head on his shoulder, breathing hard. 

It was hot and they were sticky all over, but Daichi just held him close, pressing soft kisses to his messy hair. “Welcome home, superstar,” he whispered in his ear. 

“I’m home,” Bokuto yawned, nuzzling further into the crook of Daichi’s neck. 


	5. Day 4: Kuroo - Boots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this [amazing artwork](https://twitter.com/lawreww/status/1237190049881567237?s=20) gifted to my very good friend Airy to whom I dedicate this chapter.

Kuroo’s heart pounded as he sat on the floor with his back pressed against the wall, nipples taut and cock hard as Daichi stepped into the room. 

No, stepped did not do justice to describe him. 

He sauntered, he sashayed. 

He _strutted_. 

Kuroo’s brain capacity dwindled down to four words, endlessly repeated. 

Daichi. White. Thigh-high. Boots. 

Damn.

Ok, maybe there were more words. 

Like ‘step on me please’. 

But he couldn’t get them out, just continuing to stare at the absolute marvel Sawamura Daichi made clad only in leather boots and the gift that was his toned, thick, _sexy_ body on full display. 

“Nothing to say?” Daichi asked, stepping closer. He didn’t even have to touch Kuroo for his legs to splay open for him, cock straining harder at the restrictive black latex thong. He whined as Daichi’s boot tip grazed his bulge, his pulse racing at the glint of power residing in Daichi’s usually warm brown eyes. 

“You… beautiful…” Kuroo managed through dry lips which he licked, rethinking his decision to not bring a bottle of water down with him. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Daichi asked, applying more pressure. It wasn’t enough to hurt, not by a long shot because Kuroo knew Daichi would sooner smash his head against a wall than actually hurt him. 

But thankfully that didn’t mean he wasn’t open to trying new things, to letting Kuroo explore his kinks… and maybe find a few of his own. 

“I’m sure,” he confirmed, forcing his voice to be stronger, to assure Daichi he was fine and _so ready_ for this. 

“Ok,” Daichi conceded. When he spoke again, his voice shifted to something firmer, almost darker and it sent a thrill down Kuroo’s spin. “On your knees, slave. Lick my boots until your face shines in them.”

Kuroo nodded, eagerly shifting to hands and knees, bowing before Daichi. He gave one last look to his perfection before lowering his head down and sticking out his tongue to lap at the leather encasing his lover's gorgeous legs. Starting at the tip, he licked along the top of the foot, moving forward to reach the ankle joint and then slowly moving upward. The leather was stickier than he was expecting and after a while his tongue actually stuck due to lack of moisture. 

He really should have remembered the water. 

“One sec love,” Daichi said, stepping away, picking up a water bottle and handing it to Kuroo. “You looked a little parched there.”

“Such a good master,” Kuroo murmured, wrapping his lips seductively around the mouth of the bottle, tipping his head back and gulping down sweet, cold relief. 

He set the bottle down, ready to resume his position when Daichi pressed the heel of his boot against his chest and pushed, sending him to his back. Kuroo looked up at him with wide eyes, chest heavy under the weight of his arousal, his cock throbbing with need. Daichi’s face was in shadow, the dim light overhead blocked by his head but Kuroo could feel the heat of his gaze. 

It held him fast, kept his eyes fixed on Daichi’s face, though he stole a glance of his beautiful cock and licked his lips. 

Daichi stepped down harder, the spike heel of his boot starting to sting but Kuroo remained steadfast, waiting with bated breath. 

“Fun as it is to watch you grovel,” Daichi began, his voice low, “I much prefer you put that tongue of yours to better use.” He moved back, eyes dark and lust-filled. “On your knees, hands behind your back, mouth open.” 

And once again, Kuroo scrambled to obey, placing himself exactly as Daichi had ordered. 

He moved forward, lightly stroking his cock, a dribble of precum spilling to the floor. “Such a good slave. Now, make your master feel good.” 


	6. Day 5: Hanamaki - Public/Semi-public/Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism, toys, semi-public sex

“Open the curtains,” Takahiro gasped even as his hips lifted up, thrusting his cock deeper into Daichi’s mouth. 

Daichi pulled off with a wet pop, wiping his mouth. “What?”

Takahiro nodded towards the thick fabric covering the windows of their fifth-floor hotel room. “You heard me. Open’em.”

“You’re crazy, you know that,” Daichi said, more a statement than a question. “What if someone sees us?” 

Wiggling his eyebrows, Takahiro stood up from the chair he’d been reclined in getting his cock and mind blown by Daichi’s exceptionally talented mouth. “That’s the point,” he purred. 

Daichi rolled his eyes but knew it was useless to argue. At worst, they would get a fine and well, if Hiro wanted to be a freak, he’d give him what he wanted. Not to mention a part of him thought it was hot, too, knowing that people could see what he had, what he got to touch and kiss and fuck until he couldn’t move. 

He grabbed the lube and stepped up behind Hiro, slicking up two fingers to prod gently at Hiro’s hole, making him moan quietly. When his hand reached to pull the curtain string, Daichi grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “Can’t open the curtain before the props are in place,” he said. 

“What?” Hiro asked, but the whine of his voice revealed the heightening of his excitement. 

Ideally, Daichi would fuck him, but with their height difference and what he had in mind, it would be difficult. Besides, this way he could bring in a kink of his own; namely how much he loved using toys on Hiro to heighten his pleasure. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” Daichi said in lieu of answering the question. 

He snatched their favorite vibrating butt plug from the nightstand and gave it a quick test, more to make Hiro anticipate the filling up than anything else. Next, he pulled out the nipple clamps Hiro had gotten him for his birthday and stepped in front of his boyfriend. 

Hiro’s eyes were wide and glazed with lust, his breath catching as Daichi licked and pinched his nipples to nubs before adding the clamps, his hiss of pained pleasure making Daichi’s cock pulse. Next, with the buzz just high enough to stimulate but not bring Hiro to completion, he gently pushed in the plug, making sure it was secure before removing his hand. 

He moved behind Hiro and said into his ear, “Ok, open the curtains.”

Hiro swallowed once then did as told, tugging on the rope, sending the fabric flying apart. 

“Place your hands on the glass,” Daichi ordered quietly. 

Hiro complied, his pulse thundering against his neck. Daichi lifted one of his legs, securing the back of his knee in the cup of his hand, spreading him wide for the world to see before fisting his cock with his other hand. “Let the show begin,” Daichi purred, then began pumping him. 


	7. Day 6: Saeko - Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor manga spoilers ahead (super minor but there)

The fingers gripping her hips tightened their hold making Saeko moan low in her throat. She never would have pictured herself here, quite literally grinding in the lap—or rather on the thigh—of her little brother’s former captain, her juices slicking up his skin, the flicker of flame from the candles surrounding them the only light in the room darkening his eyes. 

Life was just funny like that sometimes. 

Sawamura had always been handsome, but a few years and a uniform were a definite glow up that she found herself unabashedly attracted to. 

As her clit dragged against toned, flexed muscle and Sawamura’s strong hands massaged the flesh of her hips and ass, Saeko’s head tipped back, extending her large breasts. She could feel his hot breath ghosting over her nipples, drawing them to stiff peaks but still, she couldn’t help teasing. 

“This is almost as much fun as riding my bike.”

“Oh? Well, can your bike do this?” Sawamura asked cheekily before wrapping his lips around one nipple and sucking firmly. 

Instantly, Saeko’s hands clasped the back of his head, keeping him in place as he lavished attention to her sensitive breasts, one of his large hands covering the other and squeezing just firm enough to send a bolt of pleasure racing down her spine. Another shot through as he pinched the nipple, his lips still latched to the other, likely leaving a hickey. 

“Ok… you win…” she gasped, grinding harder, seeking more friction, more suction, more of everything. 

Sawamura hummed before popping off her nipple and raising his hand to grasp her face and pulling her in for a filthy kiss. 

Maybe she didn’t mind authority as much as she thought. 


	8. Day 7: Iwaizumi - Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Christmas theme in this one ;)

“There is _no fucking way_ I’m wearing this in public!” Hajime groused from behind the bathroom door. 

“Oh come on, Hajime, it can’t be that bad,” Daichi called back, still typing on his laptop. “Besides, a bet’s a bet and you lost!” 

“Don’t remind me!” Hajime let out a sigh as though the weight of the world were on his broad shoulders. 

“Just get it over with,” Daichi insisted. He rolled his eyes. Not that he would want to wear a dorky Christmas costume. But he didn’t have to, Hajime did. 

The door unlatched and as it began to creak open, Daichi spun around in his chair, phone with its camera app at the ready. Only he forgot to press the shutter button when his eyes landed on Hajime. 

He shuffled out, backlit by the bathroom light, covered head to toe in a costume Daichi wondered at being a size too small for him, it stretched so tight over his muscles. 

Particularly his ridiculously toned thighs, the green and white stripes of his stockings pulling at the seams. 

“Ok, just get it over with,” Hajime grumbled, his cheeks colored bright pink. “Laugh at me, take pictures, whatever, I just want to take this off.” He tugged at his crotch, grimacing. “These stockings fucking chafe.” 

But Daichi wasn’t interested in anything except getting his hands on his boyfriend. He crossed the room and fell to his knees before Hajime, startling him. “What are you doing?” 

Daichi’s fingers traced gently over the dips and mounds of his legs, his eyes fixated on outlined musculature. “You shouldn’t look hot in this, but you do,” he murmured, looking up at Hajime’s face. 

“Uh… thanks?” Hajime said, then narrowed his eyes. “Wait, do you have some weird elf kink I don’t know about?” 

“I have a you-in-skin-tight-clothing kink,” Daichi replied, hands running up the back of Hajime’s thighs before squeezing his perky ass. 

“So cheesy,” Hajime huffed, but he moved closer, seemingly eager for more touch. 

“I changed my mind,” Daichi said, fingers sliding back down his legs, “we’re not going anywhere. I can’t wait to open my pretty present.” 

“Oh my god, why do I love you when you’re so corny?” 

“It’s part of my charm,” Daichi quipped with a grin. He leaned in, licking up Hajime’s inner thigh. “Hmm… Hajime… better than peppermint.”

“Please stop talking and tear these off of me,” Hajime sighed, running his fingers through Daichi’s hair. 

Daichi nipped his leg, digging his teeth in just enough to puncture the surprisingly flimsy fabric. “Can’t wait to jingle your balls.”

“I hate you.” 

“Don’t lie Hajime, it’ll put you on the naughty list.” 

“I’ll put _you_ on the naughty list if you don’t get with the program.”

Daichi chuckled, but stopped teasing and pushed his finger into the tear and tugged, making a wide rip in the fabric. “Guess I better be nice then,” he said, before leaning in and sucking at the exposed skin. 


	9. Day 8: Terushima - Praise Kink

“Hng… Dai… Daichi…” Yuuji sighed into the pillow, his ass pushing back against the thick, toned thighs of his lover. 

“You’re so good for me, Yuuji. Take me so well, let me enjoy you so long,” Daichi purred. He curled over Yuuji, pressing his chest to his back, one hand stroking down his side over the recently healed tattoo coloring his skin. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.”

Yuuji preened under the weight of Daichi’s pleasure in him, his heart tightening as though hugged by the words whispered hoarsely in his ear. 

“Your ass is perfect, you know that?” Daichi went on, leaning back to free his hands, running them over the tender flesh, softly, slowly. He smacked one cheek, not too hard, but just right, just enough to have Yuuji moaning for more. 

“Such a good boy. _My_ good boy, right, Yuuji?” 

“Yes,” Yuuji hissed as Daichi licked up the middle of his back, nipping lightly as he went, stopping at the base of his neck and suckling at its base. “All yours, Daichi.” 

“Pretty.. so, so pretty. You wanna be good for me more?” 

“Yes,” Yuuji agreed hurriedly. 

Daichi pulled out, pressing a kiss to each ass cheek before letting Yuuji turn around and find him seated on the bed. “Then come ride my cock so I can watch your pretty face as I fill you up,” he said, crooking his finger in a come hither motion. 

Yuuji smiled, crawling forward slowly, letting Daichi enjoy the sight of him. 

“Such a _fucking_ good boy,” Daichi sighed as Yuuji sank with slow deliberation, sucking every thick, inch of Daichi’s cock into his tight hole. 


	10. Day 9: Body Worship - Ikejiri

Ikejiri would have pinched himself to make sure this wasn’t a dream but if it was, he didn’t want to wake up. Not when Sawamura Daichi, who he’d admired since junior high, was pressed against him, clinging to him and moaning into his mouth. 

Nope, definitely did not want to wake up. 

“Hayato,” Daichi sighed, tilting his head allowing Ikejiri to mouth along the column of his throat, tugging aside the collar of his shirt. 

The sound of his name sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine and drove out any doubt of stopping. He would take all that Daichi gave him, even if it was only for the night. 

They tugged and pulled at each other’s clothes, tossing them to and fro until they finally managed to tumble into the bed. Ikejiri was so grateful they’d come downtown for drinks. It made getting to the love hotel that much easier. 

Ikejiri forced himself to slow down, pressing lingering kisses and licks to every inch of Daichi’s chest. He wanted to savor every moment, burn it into his brain. 

He leaned back, opening his eyes to drink it all in. Panting and flushed, his hands settled on Ikejiri’s thighs, Daichi was better than any vision or fantasy Ikejiri’s imagination had ever concocted. 

“I was right, ya know,” he said with a slight grin, trailing his fingertip down the center of Daichi’s chest, over his stomach and down to his cock. “You _are_ bigger.”

Daichi flushed even darker, but he didn’t look away and for one moment Ikejiri allowed himself the fantasy that it was because Daichi didn’t want to miss anything either, wanted to commit this moment with him to memory. 

“Shut up,” Daichi muttered, leaning up to slide his hand to the back of Ikejiri’s neck, tugging him into another kiss. 

Ikejiri chuckled, pushing him back down. Well, pushed was an overstatement. Daichi could have flipped them easily, but he went just as easily to the mattress, letting Ikejiri have his way. 

There was so much he wanted to say, so many words that were ready to slip from the tip of his tongue out into the world but he held them back. 

Instead, he poured them into action, leaning down to resume his exploration of Daichi’s body. 

He kissed along his side, dipping his tongue into the crevice of his inner thigh, suckling a bruise, relishing the pull of his hair in Daichi’s clenched fingers. Softly hissed curses caressed his ears as he took Daichi in his mouth for the first time, sliding up and down with slow deliberation. His hands never stopped their motion, rubbing his thighs, his legs, his chest. He kneaded the flesh of his incredibly toned ass, turning him over to do the same to his back as he had his front. 

And with each press of his lips, each touch of his fingers and each nibble of his teeth, he thought, “ _You’re perfect. You’re amazing. I’ve loved you for years and want to love you for more._ ”

“Hayato… fuck me… _please._ ” Daichi’s voice cracked on the last word as he pushed up to all fours, offering himself for the taking. 

And who was Ikejiri to deny his idol anything?


	11. Day 10: Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Voice Kink / Phone Sex

“So what are you wearing?” 

Ryuu groaned at the question, pressing his hand to his eyes despite being alone in his room. A problem to hopefully be remedied by the following week but for now, this was all they had. 

“Embarrassed already, Ryuu?” Daichi’s voice was a deep rumble tinted with amusement. 

Ryuu could easily picture the smirk he was sporting, felt the urge and the need to kiss it off him, to bite his bottom lip and make him moan. 

“I’m not embarrassed! I’m horny and you’re not here,” Ryuu half whined. He hated himself when he was like this, but he _missed_ Daichi. Missed his touch, his scent, the feel of his body against his. 

Missed his voice directly in his ear instead of through the airwaves. 

“I know, baby boy, but it won’t be much longer,” Daichi said, voice softer, kinder but still warming. He paused then said, pitching his voice low and authoritative again, “Pull down your sweats but don’t take them off. Just enough to get your dick out.” 

Ryuu moaned but did as told, his cock rising to half-mast just from the sound of Daichi’s voice. 

“You like it when I talk like this, don’t you baby? Low and growly, like a beast.” 

“You are a beast, Dai-san. The _best_ beast.” 

Daichi chuckled again. “Is your dick out?” 

“Yes, Dai-san.” 

“Good boy. Now, I don’t want you to touch yourself, understand? Just listen to my voice.” 

“But Daichi—”

“We’re gonna see just _how_ much you love my voice, Ryuu.” 

Ryuu groaned, watching his cock twitch and dance to life. 

There was a pause and then Daichi asked, bravado thick in his tone, “Is it working?” 

“You already know it is,” Ryuu rasped. 

“Good… then let’s continue…” 


	12. Day 11: Nishinoya - Edging / Bondage / FWB

Yuu was going out of his fucking mind and if he had control of his limbs he would punch Daichi in the face. 

No, that wasn’t true. If he could move, he would be fisting his cock and fucking coming!

“Daichi!” he cried out, actual tears pooling then sliding down his cheeks as his terrible fuck buddy popped off his cock  _ just _ as he was about to pop off. 

_ Again _ . 

“Ready to throw in the towel already, Yuu? I thought you had more stamina than that.”

Looking rather undignified suspended in a sex swing and the mercy of this maniac, Yuu nonetheless dropped his head down, eyes blazing as they locked with Daichi’s. “I think we’ve established I have fucking  _ excellent _ stamina, but fucking fuck, Daichi!” 

Daichi chuckled, sliding his fingers up the underside of Yuu’s cock. “I guess five times  _ is _ rather a lot.”

“Five?! Holy… and you’re  _ still _ giving me shit!” 

Leaning over him once more, Daichi breathed against Yuu’s cock, sending it into a twitching frenzy. “Ok then, I won’t stop until you tell me, Yuu,” he agreed, opening his mouth and sinking around him. 

It didn’t take thirty seconds before Yuu was erupting down his throat as he screamed his release. 


	13. Day 12: Ushijima - (Accidental) Voyeurism

Ushijima picked up his glass of water and headed to the sliding door leading to his small balcony. It was barely big enough to hold the chair he’d set out there but surrounded by his small potted plants and hardy flowers that could survive city life it was his small safe haven, his place of peace. 

At least it was until he happened to look at the building across from his and nearly dropped his glass. 

Because there, front and center of where he sat, was a man twirling around a pole. 

A _pole_. In the middle of what appeared to his bedroom. 

It didn’t register, not at first, what he was really watching. Initially, Ushijima’s volleyball idiot brain immediately fell to an appreciation of the physical prowess this man possessed as he grasped the pole and elevated himself perpendicular to the floor, remaining perfectly still for at least ten seconds. 

The level of strength and control that took was surely something to be admired.

As was his ability to climb to the top, wrap his thighs around it and slowly, with incredible control, twirl as he slid down, all without using his hands. 

His throat felt dry. Taking a drink, but not taking his eyes off his neighbor, Ushijima watched as he took a flying leap at the pole, swinging around it with apparent ease, contorting and twirling his body with transitions so quick Ushijima wondered if he got metal burns. 

Speaking of burn… his ears were feeling rather warm. As was his neck and his cheeks. Completely unexpected given the chill of the evening. He should, in fact, have been wearing a jacket, but he’d not intended to stay out here this long. 

And it was then, as he stood to move inside, that Ushijima found he was hard. He looked down at the bulge in his shorts, unsure how he hadn’t felt the pressure until now. 

Well, that was unexpected. 

He glanced back up to where his neighbor was now… dancing? He swiveled his hips, flung a leg around the pole to hook his knee against it then bent backward, arms outstretched, putting rippling pectorals and biceps on full display, his abs a marvel to behold. Ushijima’s cock twitched and he hurried away before he did something he would undoubtedly regret. 

~~~

The next evening as he returned from another grueling day, Ushijima couldn’t stop his feet from heading towards the building across from his own. They were twins of each other and he estimated that his neighbor would perhaps be if not in the exact same number as himself, it would be a close thing. 

What would he do if he knocked on the wrong door? He didn’t even know the man’s name. 

But as the elevator doors opened, he nearly lost his usual stoic composure, so surprised to see the face he had been seeking. 

The lips upon it smiled and the eyes were a warm brown that, despite their gentle appearance, seared into Ushijima.

“Good evening,” he said, voice a pleasurable rumble of bass. 

As he made to exit, Ushijima suddenly bowed, saying quickly, “I owe you an apology.” He couldn’t look at those eyes again, wouldn’t get the words out if he did so he shamefully spoke to the carpet. “I… I saw you… last night… and I’m sorry.” 

There was silence, thick and heavy and Ushijima wanted the ground to swallow him whole. 

“I know.”

His head snapped up before he could stop it, eyes widening and cheeks flushing. “You… you what?”

The smile was bigger now, hints of color on his cheeks but his eyes were shining, a tease of mischief dancing in the light. He shrugged, voice even as he replied, “Kinda hard to miss such a handsome guy staring at me.” 

Ushijima wasn’t sure he could turn redder. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. 

“Don’t be. It helped me work harder.” He winked. “That last dip was one I’ve been working on for a while.”

Ushijima wasn’t sure what to do, didn’t know what to say. Was… was he being flirted with after confessing to being a voyeur? 

“Listen, if you’re game... why don’t you join me upstairs? Get a more private performance?” He stepped back into the elevator. 

Ushijima never moved so fast in his life. As the doors shut, he looked down at this intriguing man. "My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi, by the way." 

The man extended his hand, grasping Ushijima's in a firm grip. "Sawamura Daichi, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I have a feeling we're about to become a lot closer than mere acquaintanceship." 

Sawamura stepped closer. "And here I wondered if you just liked to watch."

Ushijima's hand twitched before he reached forward and took Sawamura's hand again, this time linking their fingers together. "I've been told I'm good with my hands." 

"Lucky me." 


	14. Day 13: Aone - Size Kink

“Fu...ck…” Daichi gasped, his whole body quivering as he worked to take all of Aone in. Anyone with half an eye could see at one glance that he would be big  _ all over _ but he far exceeded those expectations below the belt.

“We… can stop,” Aone said, his deep voice tight with need. His large hands (god he could almost encircle even Daichi’s thicker circumferenced trunk) gripped tightly, his legs trembling. Daichi looked at his face to find his nearly invisible brows knit tightly together, bottom lip bit by his teeth. 

“I don’t want to,” he said, sinking another inch down. He hissed at the stretch, digging his nails into Aone’s shoulders but another push had him gasping as a whisper of pleasure tickled the base of his spine. 

He was almost there, almost had all of this magnificent man taken into himself. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Aone insisted. 

“You won’t, you aren’t! I… oh…” Daichi sighed as he bottomed out, ass cheeks settling onto Aone’s wide, muscular thighs. He opened his eyes, giving a shaky but sincere smile. “There we go… nice and full,” he said leaning, thumbing along Aone’s bottom lip before laying his own against it, suckling lightly. “Feels so good, Takanobu.”

Aone’s pale skin flushed pink, his eyes darting to the side as his fingers clenched Daichi’s waist tightly. Daichi waited in silence, knowing his gentle giant sometimes took a moment or more to say what was on his mind. He focused on breathing evenly, shifting slightly and moaning low in his throat as a delicious, wondrous pleasure raced over him when Aone’s cock pressed firmly against his prostate. 

The sound snapped Aone’s full attention back to him, his face full of worried concern. “Are you ok?” 

“I’m  _ fine.  _ I promise.” Daichi rose up slowly, experimentally, and gasped as the pleasure intensified. “God, I’ve never been so stretched. Filled so full.” He met his eyes to Aone’s again. “I’m going to ride you now, sweetheart. Ok?” 

He waited for Aone’s nod then sank back down. He built up the pace slowly, giving them both time to adjust to this new phase of their intimacy.  In minutes that felt like hours, Daichi was bouncing in Aone’s lap, his own cock smacking against his stomach as he rose and fell on Aone’s thickness, his voice loud in the quiet of his bedroom. 

He never considered himself having a size kink, but after impaling himself on the thickest, juiciest, most delectable cock he’d ever had in his life, Daichi knew he was ruined for life in the very best way possible. 


	15. Day 14: Futakuchi - Blow Job

Daichi moaned as the slide of a wet tongue caressed the underside of his cock, his eyes half-lidded as he looked down to watch it disappear and reappear in a steady rhythm in and out of Kenji’s mouth. 

“I knew that mouth of yours would be good for more than just running,” Daichi teased. Kenji frowned up at him as he grunted his displeasure but Daichi just gripped the back of his head tighter, forcing him forward. “You know you like this, Kenji. Like being used, giving me pleasure.”

Kenji’s eyes closed, his throat constricting around the tip of Daichi’s cock and he pushed in deeper. 

Fuck he loved being deep throated. 

“That’s it baby, take it, take it all in. So good for me, aren’t you?” 

Kenji moaned quietly, the furrow of his brow relaxing, his hips shifting as though seeking friction. Or maybe his knees were just getting tired. 

Daichi pulled out, wiping some of the spit and precum that followed his exit from Kenji’s mouth. In one quick motion, he pulled his snarky lover to his feet, secretly relishing the height he had on him. To bring a man so tall to his knees was quite the heady accomplishment. 

“Sit down,” Daichi instructed, guiding Kenji to the edge of the bed. 

“Bored already?” Kenji snipped, apparently unable to help himself from being a brat. 

Daichi shook his head. “No, but keep that up and you won’t get your reward for being so good. Kind of.” 

Kenji still scowled down at him but eventually did as told and sat his tight, toned ass onto the bed. Daichi hummed his approval, sinking down to his knees and leaning in, lapping at Kenji’s balls. 

“Oh fuck,” Kenji sighed, fingers raking through Daichi’s short cropped hair and his head tipped back when Daichi licked him from base to tip, swirling around it and then heading back down. 

He kept this up for a few more passes before opening his mouth wider and sinking down to take all of Kenji’s long cock into his mouth. As much as he loved to receive (no pun intended) Daichi loved to give and Kenji always made the best noises with that big mouth of his. 


	16. Day 15: Yaku - Breath Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on breath play and liked this alternative so I hope y’all enjoy something a bit different. Sub/Dom undertones, everything consensual.

Yaku had to take a deep breath which was ironic given Daichi’s current position for lack of a better word. His beefy boyfriend looked an absolute treat in tight leather shorts, a chest holster and choker, his face just starting to tint red under the weight of the air held in his lungs. 

All at Yaku’s behest and didn’t that make him feel just like a bomb ass bitch? 

He loosened his tie, pulling the fabric through its knot but left it dangling around his neck, moving to unbutton his cuffs and roll up his sleeves. His suit jacket lay tossed aside, undoubtedly wrinkled but he didn’t care. All his concentration was fixated on Daichi. 

“You’re doing so well, pet,” Yaku said, slowly walking forward. 

Daichi made a small noise, fists clenching tighter. Yaku imagined the pressure in his lungs, the burning in his chest. 

“Just a little longer, Dai, you can do it. That broad chest holds big lungs, I’m sure.” He set his hand against his neck, feeling the tremble and thunder of his pulse. Their eyes met and Yaku took a deep breath, felt the flutter of Daichi’s longing to do the same. 

He pressed his lips to Daichi’s gently then whispered against them, “Ok, you can take a breath.” 

Daichi’s inhale was sharp and rough, his throat constricting as he sucked in a deep lungful of air. When he’d gathered a few breaths, Yaku leaned in to capture his lips in a deeper kiss, finger flicking Daichi’s nipples encircled by metal rings. “You look so pretty for me, Daichi. Are so well behaved.” They kissed again and Yaku felt’s Daichi’s whimper against his mouth. 

“Morisuke,” Daichi sighed, eyes fluttering open, lips parted and chest still heaving. 

“Go lay down, gorgeous, I’ll be there in a moment.” 

Daichi complied, lying on his back, the tent in his tight shorts making Yaku lick his lips but he forced himself to take another deep breath. He’d been gone so long and they had so much to catch up on. 

He was going to take his time. 

Breathe in, breathe out. 


	17. Day 16: Kindaichi - Mirror Sex

“Yuutarou, open your eyes,” Daichi murmured in his ear. 

There was a pause before Yuutarou mumbled, breath catching in his throat on the upstroke of Daichi’s fist on his cock, “It’s embarrassing.”

“Please? Just try, if you really don’t like it, we’ll stop.”

“Don’t stop, please!” Yuutarou cried out, his tall body arching more fully against Daichi’s shorter from where he stood behind him, fisting his cock and kissing his back. 

“I meant we can stop with the mirror. Don’t worry, I’m going to make you come, _so hard_ , baby. Just be good for me and look at yourself.” 

Yuutarou took a deep breath. This was stupid, it shouldn’t be this hard to just look in the mirror but usually when he did it wasn’t with himself stark naked and his boyfriend jerking him off. 

But Daichi never asked for much and anything he did ask for was what he really wanted so Yuutarou forced his eyes open. He stared at himself in the reflection of the huge mirror that covered almost the entirety of the wall. It was thick and heavy and made the room look huge but it also allowed for moments like this, where Daichi and Yuutarou could see things not usually visible when they were getting hot and heavy. 

Usually, it was Daichi who watched everything, more open and comfortable with it and himself. 

But tonight he’d wanted to try it with Yuutarou. 

And he was staring, at the full body blush as it raced down his torso, at the redness of his leaking cock, so hard and long under Daichi’s expert touch. 

One of Daichi’s eyes peeked out from behind Yuutarou and he could feel his smile on his back. “There we go, good boy.” 

Yuutarou felt his heart race at the praise, wanted to close his eyes but he kept them open. 

“You wanna keep going?” Daichi asked. At Yuutarou’s nod he said, “Ok, get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you. I want you to watch me fuck you. I wanna see your face while I’m railing you from behind, Yuutarou.” 

A thrill of anticipation pushed out some of his anxiety and Yuutarou did as told as Daichi stepped away to give him room to move, scrambling to get on all fours, ass up and waiting for Daichi’s thick cock to drive into him. 

At the first push, Yuutarou’s eyes screwed shut as he remembered to breathe and not tense up but they flew back open, apologies spewing out at having disobeyed. 

“It’s ok, I know it’s a lot to take in. Remember to breathe,” Daichi assured, caressing Yuutarou’s ass gently as he bottomed out. He gave a few pumps, allowing him to stretch and when he moaned with pleasure, Daichi said, “Ok, now open your eyes and watch yourself.”

Yuutarou did so, taking in the sight of Daichi behind him, at the rise and fall of his chest, at his dark eyes piercing into his very soul. Then Daichi slammed into him full force making him cry out.

“I said, watch _yourself,_ Yuutarou.” 

Yuutarou’s eyes snapped back to his reflection, watching the sweat on his brow and the flush of his cheeks, his mouth hung open in an ‘O’ shape as words died away to incoherent babble when Daichi really began fucking him in earnest. 

He watched the ripples of his muscles from the impact, the strain of his neck muscles to keep his head raised, the sweat dripping down the side of his face. 

“You look so gorgeous, Yuutarou, so fucking amazing,” Daichi said, gripping his hips and fucking even harder. 

Yuutarou loved it, loved how passionate and powerful Daichi was. He stole a glance to him once more, unable to keep his eyes from traveling to his chest and his arms, to his strong jawline and his thickly corded neck. 

How did he get so lucky?

He looked at himself again, took in everything and tried to see what Daichi did. But even if he never quite got there, even if he still didn’t understand how someone so gorgeous and wonderful and amazing could want him like this, he knew Daichi would be there to tell him again and again. 

And he would reflect it all right back at him. 


	18. Day 17: Face Sitting - Yukie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor manga spoilers ahead.

Daichi learned the hard way that metabolism is a flighty bitch once you get to a certain age. Barely on the cusp of his mid-twenties, he refused to give into the horrors of full adulthood and lose the physique he’d worked so hard to build in high school. 

That and, as an officer of the law, it was imperative that he stay in tip top shape. Be even better than he was when his greatest concerns were Nationals and not pissing off the principal. 

A man of pride, but not too much he couldn’t admit when he needed help, Daichi sought the services of one Shirofuku Yukie to help with the kitchen side of things. 

He never expected she would become so much more than that, but he is _not_ complaining. 

Not when she cuts him a deal to test her experiments on him as she builds her menu for a home-cooked meal delivery service. 

And certainly not when she’s standing in the doorway of his bedroom wearing booty shorts and a crop top, that lazy critter grin on her face that is so cute he can’t stand it some days and saying things that are giving him _ideas._

“I don’t know if you remember, Sawamura, but today is your cheat day.” She pauses, meeting her half lidded eyes to his. “And you can eat anything you want.” 

He eyes her up and down, _drinking_ her in, one might say. With a cocked eyebrow, he asks, “Anything, huh?” 

Her cheeks pink despite her smirk as she sashays her way towards him. When they’re millimeters apart, she whispers, voice hot and thick with need, “Absolutely _anything.”_

~~

“AH! Sawa...mura,” Yukie sighs, fingers gripping the headboard of the man’s bed. He laps at her clit then sucks with gusto and she almost screams. 

It had been a risky move dressing up like she had and practically laying herself on Sawamura’s table as it were but she was pretty sure they were on the same page. 

The flirting, the feeding each other, the lingering looks. All of it had spurred her want but Sawamura hadn’t made a move and she knew if she didn’t, she would burn the batteries out on her vibrator for sure. 

“Oh god that feels so good.” 

She’s so glad she gave in to her gluttony for this man. 

He palms her ass, kneading the flesh as he drives his tongue deeper into her wetness, the sounds filthy but somehow delicious as well. Another suckle of her clit has her howling and she grinds down, chasing the orgasm, relishing in the full body shiver and shake that follow after. 

But he doesn’t let up, holding her down, teasing her up again to the precipice and tipping her over the side. Yukie has never been able to come again so fast, but damn Sawamura knows what he’s doing. 

After her second orgasm, she does collapse to her side, breathing heavily, her eyes flitting open and closed.

Sawamura goes to the bathroom to wash up and as she watches his perfect ass she considers it’s time for _her_ to eat her fill as well. 


	19. Day 18: Kenma - Early Morning Sex

A momentary blast of chilly air startles Daichi awake but he settles again as the blankets resume their position over him and Kenma pushes himself as close as possible to Daichi’s body. 

Daichi turns towards him, pulling him close in his arms, rubbing his back to warm him up. On days Daichi has to work and he’s been up all night, Kenma will just sleep on the couch, refusing to disturb him despite Daichi’s insistence he can just go right back to sleep. 

But Kenma is stubborn in his care for others as well, albeit much quieter than most of the people in his life. 

So Daichi revels in his days off not just because he doesn’t have to go to work but because he gets snuggles when Kenma finally flicks the screen off and crawls into bed. 

Today is different, however. 

Today, at whatever ungodly hour Kenma has made it under the covers, his hands are wandering, his breathing a little harsher, his legs shifting restlessly. 

“You ok, babe?” Daichi asks, keeping his voice low in the early morning quiet. 

He feels Kenma nod but a second later, so quiet he almost misses it, Kenma says, “Just want you.”

And just like that, Daichi is wide awake. He pushes up on one arm, looking down at Kenma’s face, at wide open eyes and parted pink lips. 

“Anything in particular you want?” Daichi asks, palm sliding over Kenma’s stomach. 

“Cover me… just…” Kenma looks away, cheeks pinking. 

Daichi leans down to kiss one, rolls over on top of Kenma, keeping his full weight off him, but still pressing down. He moves his mouth to cover Kenma’s, the kiss slow and soft. He moans quietly when Kenma nibbles his bottom lip, heat washing over him at the tease of his tongue in his mouth. 

“Please, Daichi,” Kenma sighs. 

Without a word, Daichi reaches into the drawer of their side table where their lube resides. He slicks up, first his cock and then Kenma’s hole, slowly, gently, kissing him deeply as he does, drinking down every whimper and whine of impatience Kenma lets slip. 

And then he’s pushing in, pressing his hand to the small of Kenma’s back as he arches, enjoying the feel of tight wet heat so early in the morning. 

“I love you,” Kenma sighs into his ear as Daichi bottoms out and clings to him, wrapping his arms and legs around him, just holding him close as Daichi fills him to the brim. 

“Love you, too,” Daichi returns, pushing his face into the crook of his neck to lick and nip at the sensitive flesh there. After a moment of just holding one another, he asks, “Do you want me to move?”

“Yes, please,” Kenma replies and Daichi does, sliding out as slowly as he did in, pumping with deliberation and drawing out the sweetest sounds from his boyfriend as sunlight teases the edge of the curtains. 


	20. Day 19: Kamasaki - Against a Wall

When Daichi decided to watch a practice match of Karasuno versus Dateko he expected to be excited. The two teams were a match made in hell and it was invigorating watching his former team navigating the rebuilt Iron Wall. 

What he didn’t expect was finding _himself_ pressed against a wall or a wall pressed against him, or… 

It was hard to think metaphorically with Kamasaki’s tongue down his throat, with his firm, tall, toned body practically fused to Daichi’s in a storage closet Daichi knew backwards and forwards. Not that it was very big, but he was grateful for the knowledge when they’d stumbled into the dark together, both pent up and looking for release. 

Daichi had never considered himself a random hookup kinda guy but things change and Kamasaki was fucking hot. He wondered a little at their shift from enthusiastic encouragement of their former kouhai to horny with unbridled lust but one couldn’t think too much in these situations, it tended to ruin them. 

Good god, he was starting to think and sound like Suga. 

Before he could think more on that, Daichi’s bare ass was gripped tightly and he was hoisted upwards, his back slamming against the wall as did his head when Kamasaki pushed in to latch at his throat. 

“Fuck,” he hissed as Kamasaki’s thick—condom clad because they weren’t stupid—cock pressed first against then beyond his rim. He clung to Kamasaki’s t-shirt, bunching the fabric in his grip and moaned loudly as he bottomed out on that monster. 

Kamasaki’s large hand covered Daichi’s mouth, pressing firmly in an effort to keep him quiet. But how could Daichi be quiet when he was being impaled by that much thickness? 

“Fuck… fuck!” 

“Never figured you had such a dirty mouth,” Kamasaki teased. 

Before Daichi could retort, he was being kissed again and with such skill he decided whatever he was going to say didn’t matter and would probably just be more curses anyway. 

Daichi didn’t understand Kamasaki’s want to keep him quiet when he was fucking him so hard against the wall, someone was sure to hear it. It wasn’t like the walls were _that_ thick. 

“God you feel so good,” Kamasaki gasped out when they’d parted for breath. His voice wasn’t exactly quiet but from what Daichi recalled of their previous year, it was a marked improvement. 

Daichi’s thighs clenched harder around Kamasaki’s waist, his teeth sinking into the flesh of his neck, nails digging trenches into his back. Kamasaki didn’t slow down, if anything he went harder, fucking Daichi with a force he’d never thought possible. The grip of his ass was so hard Daichi knew he would have bruises but he didn’t care. 

All he could think about was chasing completion, the coil having built to a tight tension in his balls. 

“Touch me,” Daichi growled against Kamasaki’s lips. 

“Not yet… almost.. there…” Kamasaki grunted back. 

And then Daichi felt it, the pulse of his dick and he thanked his dad for the encouragement to keep a condom with him at all times. 

You just never knew when you might need one. 

After he came, Kamasaki’s strength seemed to be waning but he managed to set rather than drop Daichi to the ground, following down to his knees and sinking his mouth over Daichi’s rock hard cock. 

It took less than a minute for Daichi to come down his throat then sink to the ground as well, heedless of the dust. 

They sat in relative silence, each catching their breath before Kamasaki let out an amusement huff. “Well, that was unexpected.”

“That’s the understatement of the year,” Daichi said through a laugh. 

They looked at each other, a satisfied smile on their lips. 

“So, wanna grab a drink?” Kamasaki asked. 

“Sounds good,” Daichi agreed. They stood, seeking out and pulling on their pants. 

Just as they exited the storage room, Daichi leaned up to steal another kiss. “I wouldn’t mind a round two as well. Only this time, I’ll be the one fucking your brains out.” 


	21. Day 20: Moniwa - Masturbation

“Tilt the screen a little, sweetness.” Daichi’s voice is soft, almost breathless, but Kaname wonders if it’s just the speakers. He does as requested, tilting his laptop screen down, flushing when the image of his naked self comes more into focus on the mini-view screen. 

“You’re so pretty when you blush,” Daichi says, eyes shining and lips parted, reclined in his bed, the same as Kaname, naked and hard. 

“Shush,” Kaname protests, working to get comfortable. It’s not easy, lying in bed and looking at the camera and screen but this is the best they can do for now and he’s determined to enjoy this to the fullest. 

“So how do you want to do this?” Daichi asks, one hand sliding up the underside of his cock. “You want to tell me what to do? Or me you? Or both?” 

“I want you here,” Kaname can’t help saying. He knows it’s unfair, knows that Daichi would be here if he could (or Kaname there if possible) but it’s not. 

“I know sweetheart, I know.” Daichi’s smile becomes a little sadder, his eyes less bright. 

“I’m sorry! I don’t mean to kill the mood,” Kaname says quickly. 

“It’s ok, Kaname, I know you’re trying.”

Kaname swallows the emotions clawing at his throat and closes his eyes to gather his bearings, to draw to mind Daichi’s scent and touch, coupling them with the sight and sound he should be grateful to have despite the miles apart they are. He opens his eyes again, whispering, “Stroke your cock slowly, like this.” He demonstrates, pleased to see Daichi following his lead, his cock twitching at the low moan that comes through the speakers. 

Daichi’s eyes are half closed, his lips parted as he breathes heavier. “Feels good,” he sighs, tilting his head back, exposing the thick column of his throat. 

Gods, Kaname wants to sink his teeth into him. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Daichi says, “that’s part of this, ya know.” 

“I want to bite your neck,” Kaname replies without hesitation. “Mark you up and show the world you’re mine. I want to kiss you breathless as I touch you all over, mapping your skin with my teeth and tongue.”

“Oh gods, yes, Kaname,” Daichi gasps, gripping himself tighter, pumping a little faster. 

“Not too fast. Don’t want it over too soon.” 

“I know, I just… I haven’t touched myself in a couple days… waiting for you…”

Kaname moans loudly at this revelation, squeezing the base of his cock and rubbing his balls. “Want you to suck me off, Dai, want your mouth around me so badly.” 

Their eyes meet and the squelch of lube gets louder as they both increase their pace, unaware, just wanting and needing. 

“Kana… me… I miss you. I want you so bad,” Daichi grunts, fisting his cock. 

“I know, me too, doll. Need your body over mine, need to feel you in me.” Kaname strokes faster, keeping his eyes on the image of Daichi on the screen pumping his cock, licking his lips each time the reddened, wet tip comes into focus. “Fuck, you’re so damn gorgeous.” 

“Kaname… wanna come… wanna come for you.” 

“That’s it, baby, stroke it good. Suck on your fingers and think about my cock.”

Daichi plunges two thick fingers into his mouth, moaning obscenely, eyes locked with Kaname’s. 

“You want to come?” Kaname asks, feeling the tight tension of imminent release bearing down on him. 

Daichi nods, still sucking his fingers, still fisting his cock. 

“Let’s come together,” Kaname says, working to prod his hole with one finger, needing  _ something _ within as he pictures Daichi’s beautiful cock pushing into him. “Oh… oh that’s it… I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come thinking about you fucking me, Daichi.”

Daichi moans again, his eyes closing as a thick ribbon of white erupts from his cock. The visual is absurdly hot and pulls Kaname to completion within seconds. 

As they lay spent and breathing hard, Daichi looks into the camera, a satisfied smile on his face. “That’s it. I’m getting on train tomorrow to come see you.” 

Kaname’s belly swoops with pleasurable anticipation. “Can’t wait to get my hands off myself and on to you.” 


	22. Day 21: Tsukishima Kei - Begging

Kei grips Daichi’s shoulders tightly, writhing under him, his cock twitching and leaking like crazy. Daichi just smiles down at him, pressing the head of his cock to his hole and staying still, watching his face contort, his brow dressed with sweat. 

“You know what to do,  _ Kei _ ,” he murmurs, breath ghosting over his lips, close to touching but just out of reach. 

Kei frowns—pouts really—and looks away muttering something under his breath. 

Daichi arches a brow, gripping his chin tightly to force his face forward. “Your snark and sass will earn you nothing here. And don’t think I won’t leave you like this. Dissatisfied…”

“Pl... please...”

“Please what?” Daichi presses. He loves getting Kei like this, where his walls are down and he trusts him completely. It takes a while, but that’s fine. He doesn't mind. 

“Plea… se… fuck me,” Kei whispers, cheeks blazing bright. 

“Good boy,” Daichi rumbles inching his way into Kei’s hole. 

Kei sighs, leaning up but Daichi pulls back, cocking an eyebrow. “Something else you want?”

There’s a grunt of displeasure but Kei licks his lips, giving Daichi a half-lidded look. “Please kiss me, Daichi.” 

“There we go,” Daichi says, leaning down to capture petal pink lips, sucking his bottom lip. 

Their tongues dance together as Daichi slides slowly in and out of Kei, passing moans back and forth as the pleasure mounts. Kei breaks away, gasping as Daichi grazes his prostate. “Harder! Oh god, fuck me harder,  _ please _ !” 

And there’s the beautiful break, the moment Kei lets go and Daichi is more than happy to reward him. 

He moves to his knees, pulling Kei’s long, lean legs around his waist and fucks into him hard, nailing his prostate over and over and over. 

Kei becomes a babbling mess. “Please! God, yes, yes,  _ yes _ ! Please Daichi, just like that. Fuck, please!” 

“So good baby, so, so good. You wanna come now?”

“Yes, please! Please let me come!” 

“Come Kei, come all over yourself.” 

And Kei does, his load splashing against his stomach and chest, his whole body shaking. Daichi crowds into him, forgoing his own release to hold him close, peppering kisses all over his face.

“Thank you. Thank you, thank you,” Kei mutters, eyelids fluttering closed. 

“You’re welcome, Kei,” Daichi says through a small smile, pressing another kiss to his forehead. 


	23. Day 22: Kita - Handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No set up so presume all boundaries and consent is built in. 😉

The clatter of plastic against wood joined the loud moans from Daichi’s throat as Shinsuke swallowed him down only to slowly slide back up. He popped off, licking around his lips and stretching his aching jaw. As much as he loved giving his boyfriend head (because damn the man had a fine cock) it was a lot to take in and taking his time meant needing breaks. 

That and he was enjoying teasing him as well. His eyes flicked to Daichi’s wrists encircled by hand cuffs, his biceps bulging as he strained against them. “Now, now, Dai, be a good boy.” 

“Remind me to tie  _ you _ down next time,” Daichi panted, tilting his head down to look at him. 

Shinsuke smiled softly, rubbing over Daichi’s thighs, squeezing the muscle, leaning in to lick a wet stripe up his inner leg. He flicked his tongue against his balls, then sucked lightly, teasing. Daichi’s cock twitched, his head tilting back again as he sank against the mattress, letting Shinsuke have his way with him. 

It was unfairly sexy. 

Shinsuke crawled over his body, the plug in his ass shifting with each movement making him moan quietly as he captured Daichi in a deep, sultry kiss. They parted with a wet pop and Shinsuke rose to his knees, reaching behind himself to pull out the plug, moaning at the stretch. 

“I’m so empty,” he sighed, half-hooded eyes locked with Daichi’s. 

Daichi bucked up, his cock grazing against Shinsuke’s ass crack. “I’d offer you a hand,” he said, rattling his retrainstaints, “but I’m a little tied up at the moment.”

“I should have gagged you,” Shinsuke sighed, positioning himself over Daichi’s cock. He slid down slowly, groaning as he bottomed out. “Fuck, I love your cock.” 

“My cock loves your hole.” 

Shinsuke rose and fell slowly, palms sliding over Daichi’s chest and stomach, sweat building on his brow as he worked to keep his pace steady, even… maddening. He wanted to ride hard and fast, but working Daichi up was too much fun. 

“Shin… faster…”

Shinsuke shook his head. “I’m the captain of this ship tonight, Sawamura Daichi. You just lie there and take what I give you like a good—“

A sharp crack followed by a clatter cut him off, Shinsuke’s eyes going wide as Daichi wrenched his hands free, breaking the plastic chains that held him back. Shinsuke knew they weren’t  _ real _ but that was thick plastic. 

He didn’t have time for further consideration of the situation, not when Daichi’s hands were gripping his hips tightly, not when he was pulling Shinsuke up and thrusting him down as if he weighed near nothing. He knew Daichi was strong, but  _ fuck _ this was more than ever expected. 

Shinsuke cursed loudly, clutching Daichi’s forearms, feeling the bulge and flex of his muscles as he thrust into him, now holding him in place as he moved his body up and down, in and out of Shinsuke. 

“You… cheater…” Shinsuke gasped. 

“You’re so turned on, don’t lie,” Daichi growled. He pulled out, flipped them over with Shinsuke under him and shoved back in, grasping Shinsuke’s wrists behind his back to hold him in place. “Now it’s your turn to just lie there and take what I give you.” 

Shinsuke didn’t have words for that so he cried out loudly instead, giving Daichi all he had to give in return.


	24. Day 23: Ennoshita - Role Play

Being sick sucked. It meant Chikara fell behind in his studies, felt like crap and couldn’t see his boyfriend for a week. Daichi had tried to insist on coming over to take care of him but Chikara wouldn’t hear of it. As much as he longed for him, he refused to cause him illness, regardless of how crappy he felt. 

But now he was fully healed and eager for his and Daichi’s first date in two weeks since the week previous to his illness they had both been too busy or exhausted to spend any quality time together. 

He was just getting ready to leave when a knock at the door surprised him. Frowning, he pulled out his phone to check the time. He was scheduled to meet up with Daichi at the neighborhood cafe in fifteen minutes. Hopefully, this was just a delivery or perhaps someone who’d gotten an apartment number wrong. 

Pulling open the door, Chikara opened his mouth to greet whoever lay beyond it but stopped in surprise when he found Daichi standing there. 

“Hey!” He grinned, reaching out to take Daichi’s hand. “I thought we were meeting at Blue Haven but this is a nice surprise.”

“Step back inside and I’ll show you another one,” Daichi replied. 

Chikara’s crotch twitched at the tone in his voice, one that he only got when he was  _ really _ horny and really planned on getting his way. 

Not that Chikara minded at all. 

He stepped back, ushering with his hand and only then noticed Daichi was wearing a trench coat. 

Oh my. 

“Well, now, what do we have here?” he asked as the door clicked shut. He turned the lock for good measure, mouth beginning to salivate before Daichi had finished untying the belt of the coat. It parted to reveal a skin tight two piece, the bottom a mini skirt and the top halter with two red crosses blazoned over the nipple area. Daichi’s delectable legs were encased in thigh high stockings, his feet clad in white sneakers. 

He was the perfect, sexy nurse. 

“I heard there was a patient needing some taking care of,” Daichi said, batting his dark lashes. 

Chikara took in a deep breath, leaning against the door as his knees began to weaken at the vision Daichi made in tight, white pleather. “And what, pray tell, are the doctor’s orders?” 

Daichi chuckled low in his throat, sauntering forward, reaching out to take Chikara’s hand. “First, to bed, you naughty boy. Doctor wouldn’t be happy to catch you out in the cold after you’ve been showing such progress.” 

He led Chikara back to his own room by the hand, swaying his hips with an exaggeration that drew Chikara’s eyes directly to his backside. A groan in his throat slipped out at the outline of his ass, his hand reaching forward to grab a handful while he could. 

Daichi spun them around, pulling Chikara into a deep, long kiss. They parted with wet breaths mingling. Fingers pulling at the buttons of Chikara’s shirt, Daichi whispered into the scant space between them, “I’m going to give you a thorough examination,  _ sir _ .”

Chikara grinned, sliding his hands around Daichi’s butt and pulling him closer. “I’m in your care…  _ nurse Sawamura _ .” 


	25. Day 24: Konoha - Strip Tease

The lights are low, just dim enough to cast Akinori in tantalizing shadows as he sways back and forth to the beat of the music filling the room. Daichi jolts and gasps as a spotlight comes on at the snap of Akinori’s fingers, unprepared for his appearance but no less enraptured. 

He makes jeans and a leather jacket look good. 

Akinori rotates his hips in time with the music, gyrating the air like a damn pro and Daichi wonders if he’s been practicing or is just naturally good. Either would be amazing. 

“Like what you see?” Akinori asks, smug, self-satisfied. 

“You know I do. And you know I want to see more of it.”

Akinori clicks his tongue, waggles a finger slowly to and fro. “Patience, babycakes, you’ll get the goods. For now, just sit there like a good boy and _don’t touch_.”

His head tips back as the music swells, one hand gripping the base of his jacket as the other pulls against the zipper tab, each of its teeth unlocking with annoying slowness. Daichi grits his teeth, annoyed at himself for already being so hard, but Akinori won’t stop moving his hips and all Daichi can think about are the things he could be doing with them against himself. 

The jacket finally parts, landing with a soft plop when Akinori pushes it off. He’s in a black t-shirt so tight Daichi can see the faint outline of something underneath and he moans low in his throat. 

Akinori’s grin is wicked as he runs his hands through his hair, moaning softly when he pushes his own hand just beyond the barrier of his waistline. He pivots, bending over to give Daichi an eyeful of his denim-clad ass, rolling up and then slapping one cheek, grinning over his shoulder. Daichi swallows as he works the button and zipper loose, shifts to try to cross his legs when he rolls them down just enough for a tease of lace to peek out before spinning around again. 

The noise of disappointment Daichi lets out makes Akinori chuckle, a low, sweet sound filled with promises of good things to come as long as Daichi plays his game his way. 

He clenches and unclenches his fingers, tilting his head to try to look enticing himself. “Don’t you want to show me your pretty things?” he asks, deep voice rumbling. 

Akinori doesn’t flinch, just saunters closer, fingers teasing the hem of his own shirt, pulling up just far enough that Daichi can guess there’s something strappy under the fabric. A push against his chin has his head tilting up, his eyes locking with Akinori’s. “What’s the magic word?” His other hand lands on Daichi’s inner thigh, the backs of his fingers grazing the bulge in his pants and he snickers. “So hard already? My, you have a good imagination.” He draws back, hands resting on his hips. 

“You, uh, want some help with those jeans? They look mighty tight,” Daichi tries, wanting to touch so badly. 

“How dare you assume I haven’t practiced.” Akinori winks. “You better be impressed.”

“I’m impressed you aren’t begging for my hands on you, yet.” 

Akinori raises one foot, placing it on Daichi’s thigh. “Listen, mister, that attitude will just earn you more time tied to the chair.” 

Daichi does not pout but it’s a close thing. Instead, he frowns then nods, taking in a deep breath. 

“That’s better,” Akinori says, stepping back, hands on his hips again, fingers digging into the waistband of his pants. “Now, let’s try again. What’s the magic word, Daichi?”

“Please. Please let me see you, Aki.” Daichi pours all his desire into the request, eager to get the rest of this show on the road. 

And Akinori doesn’t disappoint, pushing his seemingly skin tight jeans down in one go, rolling his body up in fluid motion to tug off his shirt revealing a strappy leather number that takes Daich’s cock from half to full mast in an instant. He groans loudly at the sudden flood of blood, at the push of his dick against fabric and wishes he were naked. 

“Fuck you’re _gorgeous_ ,” he growls, scanning every inch of Akinori as he rolls his hips and turns his body giving a full view of everything there is to behold. His creamy white skin nearly glows with so much black pressed against it, his nipples hard pebbles Daichi longs to lick and bite. 

The back of the bodysuit is a thong, perfectly showcasing Akinori’s perky ass when he bends over to toss his clothes aside. 

He sashays forward, turns then lands heavily in Daichi’s lap, grinding against his cock making him hiss with pleasured pain. Akinori leans back, head resting on Daichi’s shoulder, fingers digging into his short-cropped hair as he teases his ear with his tongue. “Patience, baby, we have all night, and that was only the first act.”


	26. Day 25: Akiteru (Tsukishima): Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aged up appropriately

Steam rises all around them as Akiteru presses Daichi to the tile, the splash of water on his back. Their cocks graze against each other, making them moan. Akiteru takes both of them in hand, soft and slow, sighing as Daichi’s lips fasten around his nipple, sucking lightly. 

“That feels good,” Akiteru whispers, drawing in a sharp breath when teeth graze then bite down. 

When Daichi (then only Sawamura to him) ended up sticking around town and joining the neighborhood association, Akiteru didn’t think much of it beyond being glad to have another player around, particularly when Karasuno needed their help with practice. 

He never expected their after game cool down chats to lead to flirtations. To lead to a first date and a second date and then dating. 

To lead to them in the shower of the gym they both graduated from years apart like this. 

“Turn around,” Akiteru moans, guiding Daichi to place his wandering hands against the wall, pulling on his hips to get him to bend forward enough that his delectable ass is perfect for the taking. 

He wishes they had waterproof lube. 

“Teru… fuck me…” Daichi begs, his voice echoing slightly around them. 

“This’ll burn a bit,” Akiteru warns, but he does as asked, pressing the tip of his cock to Daichi’s hole then slowly pushes forward. 

Daichi draws in a sharp breath. “Go faster. Shove in!” 

“Shh… you gotta keep it down sweetheart,” Akiteru warns. He lays his large hand across Daichi’s mouth, holding firm but not too tight. Pressing his mouth against his ear, he grunts, “One… two… three.” Then pushes in all in one go, tightening his hold to muffle Daichi’s wailing cry. 

They stay still for a few moments, Akiteru pressing soft kisses to Daichi’s neck, to his ear, to his hair. “Too much? You want me to pull out?” This was a bad idea, they should have just waited until they were back at his place, with proper prep and supplies. 

“No… it’s good, just had to get over that first burn.” Daichi looks over one broad shoulder, droplets of water clinging to his thick, dark lashes. “Fuck me, Akiteru.” 

The slap of wet skin on wet skin fills the room, the steam making it a challenge to breathe, but Akiteru fucks into his boyfriend’s sweet ass. Nothing like making new memories on old stomping grounds. 


	27. Day 26: Miya - Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Miya twins are both dating Daichi but are never together sexually. They share. Barely.

Daichi knew it would be a challenge dating two people, let alone twins, but Atsumu and Osamu are worth it so he puts up with their shenanigans. Despite being near mirror images of one another, they are different in so many ways. 

“That bastard,” Atsumu mutters against Daichi’s skin, snapping him out of his make-out haze. “He took my spot.” 

And, yet, they are so very much the same. 

“Hate to burst your bubble, but it is _my_ neck,” Daichi counters, no real heat in his voice. They were just getting to the really good part, the part where clothes are coming off as lips wander. 

Which is how Atsumu found _it_. The bruise and faint teeth marks on the right side of Daichi’s neck. He wonders if he should take up Alisa’s offer to teach him makeup application. 

“I know it’s your neck,” Atsumu replies, mouthing down to Daichi’s shoulder, “but that was my spot.” 

Daichi sighs, reaching behind himself to where Atsumu leans against him, scratching his nails through his undercut. “Then find a new one,” he offers, knowing it’s useless to argue further. Truth be told, he doesn’t mind their minor rivalry too much. 

It definitely leads to interesting sexcapades for him with each of them. 

Atsumu continues his downward trek, sliding around Daichi’s body to his front and tugs his sweatpants down. He latches his teeth into the soft flesh covering his hip bone, biting deep and Daichi cries out, pulling his hair tighter. 

~~~

“‘M surprised ‘e didn’t take a chunk outta ya,” Osamu says, gently trailing his fingers over the deep bruise on Daichi’s hip. Atsumu had ended up losing some hair over it but Daichi considers that equivalent to the pain he caused. 

“Well, _someone_ pissed him off,” Daichi replies, tipping Osamu’s chin up gently. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” 

“I dunno what yer talkin’ about. If he wants ta be an idiot, it’s no skin off my back.” 

“No, it’s skin off me.” 

Osamu almost winces at that, crawling over Daichi’s body, running his hand over his stomach to his chest to his neck, tracing over the fading bite mark left by him days earlier. “Lemme make it up to ya?” He dips down, kissing Daichi gently at first before deepening it, rolling his tongue against his. 

“And how would you do that?” Daichi asks when they part. 

Osamu leans in, hovers his neck over Daichi’s mouth. “Ya can bite me back, if ya like.”

As it turns out, Daichi does like and he bites and bites and bites. 

He can’t wait to do this to Atsumu, too. 


	28. Day 27: Kageyama - Eating Out

Curled up with a book in bed, glasses sliding down his nose, Daichi senses a presence in the doorway and looks up. There, fidgeting in place is Tobio, his brow furrowed, his jaw tight. It’s taken less time than Daichi expected for him to learn how to read this perpetually grumpy looking man, to learn that not all scowls are bitter and not all frowns are anger. 

He’s nervous, maybe even a little scared. But when he looks up and their eyes meet, Daichi sees a spark of something else. Of interest… curiosity. 

“What’s up love,” he asks, marking his place and closing the book. He sets it down on the nightstand, pulling off his glasses to set upon it and give Tobio his full attention. 

It takes a few moments more before Tobio speaks, his mouth opening and closing, his fingers clenching the hem of his sleep shirt. Finally, he blurts out, “Have you ever been eaten? Out, I mean.” His cheeks flush bright red and he looks so damn adorable. 

He should have figured this would be about sex and damn if he isn’t happy about it. 

Relaxing his body, Daichi pulls the covers away, patting the space in the bed beside him. “I have. It’s pretty fucking awesome, actually, if a little weird at first.” As Tobio obediently makes his way to the bed, Daichi asks, “You want to try it?” 

Tobio sits with one knee tucked, nods stiffly. 

Daichi’s stomach flutters with pleasurable anticipation. “You want to give… or receive?” 

Flushing even brighter, Tobio looks away to the headboard, clutches the sheets. Daichi lets him, knowing that eye contact is hard for him when they talk about these things. He’s just grateful Tobio trusts him enough to ask, to be curious and want to try even if he’s embarrassed or nervous. Finally, he mumbles, “I… want to receive.” 

Daichi hums, a low sound in the depths of his chest. He shuffles closer, tilts Tobio’s face until he’s looking at him. “You want me to eat you out, Tobio?”

Tobio takes in a shaky breath, lets it out slowly as he nods, rubbing his cheek against Daichi’s palm. “First things first, did you clean?” More blushing, more nodding. Daichi starts firming up at the knowledge that Tobio has already prepped, that he trusted Daichi would give him this even before he asked. 

He’s come so far since they first got together a little over a year ago. 

“What a good boy, you are,” Daichi says, voice thick with want. He slides his hand from Tobio’s cheek to behind his head, drawing him in for a deep but soft kiss, rolling his tongue purposefully into his mouth, drawing a small moan from Tobio. “Strip and get on your hands and knees, baby, I promise I’ll make it good but if you want to stop, tell me.” 

Tobio nods and Daichi moves away, pulling off his shirt and pants when he stands to wait for Tobio to get into position. 

~~

Almost as soon as he’s in position, Tobio feels Daichi press up against him, hot breath blowing against the skin of his ass as he exhales and lays each of his large hands onto Tobio’s cheeks. He pries them apart, humming as he views him and Tobio feels his blush rushing down his chest. Then there’s wetness and heat over his hole and Tobio gasps loudly. He shakes, nerves and excitement blending together to vibrate his body as Daichi laps at him, moaning as if he’s enjoying a delicacy even though Tobio imagines his ass can’t taste that good, no matter how thoroughly he washed. 

“~ah! Dai… Daichi!” Tobio cries out when his boyfriend’s thick fingers pull him open further allowing his tongue to penetrate. He tongue fucks him, flicking out every so often, sucking his hole before diving back in. He grips his flesh tighter and Tobio moans loudly. 

“Mmm… you’re doing so good, Tobio. Taking my tongue so well.” 

Tobio sighs as the flat of Daichi’s tongue traverses the length of his ass, starting at the base of his sack and going up to his tailbone. He kisses and nips the flesh of his cheeks before digging in again. 

“Daichi… fuck…” 

“Yes, dear,” Daichi replies.

Tobio hears the pop of a cap, anticipates the cold of lube but when he’s touched it’s warm and his back bows sharply. Daichi’s using the warming lube, pushing two of his thick, wonderful fingers into Tobio’s hole, pumping lightly. His grip tightens in the sheets when Daich’s tongue returns to continue teasing his rim. He cries out loudly at the graze of fingers against his prostate, pushing his ass back, chasing the sensation. 

“Hard… harder… more, please, Daichi!” 

To his dismay, Daichi removes his fingers, but then his tongue is back again, pushing in deep, rolling around the perimeter of his hole. He pulls out just long enough to order, “Tell me how it feels, baby. Talk to me.” 

Tobio sighs, “It feels… so… good… So warm and wet and… ah!” 

He presses his face into the mattress, pushes his ass back seeking more depth, more of the pleasure Daichi is giving him. With a yelp, he finds himself flipped to his back, eyes wide as Daichi practically folds him in half. 

“Hold your legs for me.. that’s it. Good boy.” 

Tobio flushes under the praise, under Daichi’s scrutiny of his spread open body. Then he dips his head, returning his tongue to Tobio’s hole which he prods and flicks and licks until Tobio’s legs are shaking, his cock rock hard and weeping, bouncing with each shake of his body. 

“Come… wanna come..” Tobio sobs, “Please touch me, Daichi.. Please let me come.” 

“Grab your cock and stroke it while I keep eating you out,” Daichi rumbles against his thigh. 

Tobio grabs his cock, pumping furiously and he sobs with relief as he comes, fisting his cock as Daichi buries his tongue in his ass. 

Daichi rises to his knees as Tobio’s legs fall to the mattress, his breathing ragged. He stares up at him, no doubt looking wrecked. Then his eyes trail down to where Daichi’s thick cock remains fully erect. “Can I fuck you, baby? Can you take it?”

Tobio looks up at his handsome face, at the fire of passion burning in his eyes and spreads his legs, beckoning him closer. “Please…” 

Daichi grins, crawls over him then shoves in. 

Tobio shrieks into his mouth then moans as he caresses his tongue with his own, flushing brightly to think of where it was only moments before and thanking his past self for having the courage to ask to try something new.


	29. Day 28: Kunimi - Lingerie

There’s a knock at his door and Daichi answers without looking up. “Come in!” He has to finish this report and then he can leave. Ok, maybe after one more, and then he’s leaving because he needs to get home and interruptions are not helping. 

There’s the click of heels against the wood floor and he looks up, ready to say ‘how can I help you’ when his mouth goes dry. It’s not any of his coworkers but Akira in a fucking trench coat parted just enough to show a peek of something  _ lacy _ . 

Before Daichi can say or do anything else, he hears the click of the lock. Despite his actions, Akira maintains his bored expression, shrugging off the coat allowing Daichi to see him in all his glory. 

It’s better than he expected. 

Akira stands with hands on his hips clad in a bright blue teddy, his long legs encased in black fishnet stockings, held up by a fucking garter belt. There are straps and lace everywhere and Daichi swallows, loosening his tie. Akira walks towards him slowly, the click of his heels loud in the quiet of the room. 

Daichi swivels his chair to watch his approach, eyes widening when Akira pushes the paper on his desk out of the way and plants himself where they previously resided. He tilts his head, places one heel on each side of Daichi’s chair and spreads his legs as he leans back onto his palms. 

“So,” Akira starts, pulling Daichi closer by the wheels of his chair, “I’ve been patient all day and most of the night. Now,” he glides one foot up Daichi’s arm, tilting his head to the other side, “the only thing you have left to do on this desk is me.” He sets down his foot, looks down between his legs where his cock presses against the lacy fabric. His eyes snap back up and Daichi almost jolts at the fire burning there. “Get to work.” 


	30. Day 29: Akaashi - Possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes possessive behavior and might not be everyone's cup of tea. Please read or skip ahead accordingly.

In a bar among many located in the streets and alleyways of Tokyo, Keiji watches Daichi drink, leaned against the bar itself, his smile bright and his laughter loud. He’s just a bit tipsy, letting himself off the responsibility hook to drink and eat and enjoy his friends. 

Keiji sips his glass of water, happy to give Daichi the opportunity because he definitely deserves it. He pushes his glasses up, feels a tug of a smile when Daichi laughs again. 

The smile falls away when someone—Keiji thinks his name is Tako—roughly wraps his arm around Daichi’s neck, his lips dangerously close to his ear as he whispers something to him. Daichi doesn’t pull away, just laughs and Keiji feels a dark curling of something unpleasant in his gut. 

He takes a long drink, momentarily forgetting his glass isn’t holding hard liquor and curses quietly. He doesn’t like this part of himself, this need to… own. Daichi is not _his_ but at the same time he is and sometimes it’s hard to watch others… get too close. 

He looks again, grips his glass a little tighter when he finds the guy is still so close. It’s one thing when it’s Bokuto or Hinata or even Kuroo—he knows them, he trusts them. They are just… affectionate people and Daichi is a good, solid presence they seek solace or attention from. 

But this… this is not ok with him and he hates it. 

Daichi’s eyes meet his and he gives that smile, the one that assures Keiji everything is ok but he doesn’t _feel_ ok. 

He stands and stalks forward, sliding up to Daichi, his fingers seeking and grasping the collar beneath his shirt. Tugging firmly, he leads Daichi away from the guy, to a back exit and slams it open. He pulls Daichi to him, slamming his own back against a brick wall and plants his lips firmly onto Daichi’s never losing his grip of the collar. 

“I didn't like him touching you,” he growls against his throat, hands diving under his shirt. 

“He wasn’t doing anything, Keiji. He’s just touchy, like Bokuto.” 

Keiji grunts, spinning their position to push Daichi into the wall. “I still don’t like it.” 

“I can see that,” Daichi half laughs, gasping when Keiji grabs his crotch and squeezes. “And feel it, shit.” 

“You’re mine, Daichi.” Keiji unzips Daichi’s jeans, shoving his hand into the opening and pulling out his cock. He drops to his knees, both of them breathing heavily as he looks up at Daichi’s half hooded eyes. “And I think you need to be reminded of that.” 

He swallows him down to the root in one go, reveling in the loud moan it earns him, loves that it echos off the brick making it very clear to any passers-by just what’s happening in the dark. 


	31. Day 30: Matsukawa - Watching Them Get Off

Seated in an armchair he paid too much for but had to have, Issei leans into the plush leather and takes in a slow breath. He rotates his wrist, swirling the amber brown whiskey in the glass held by long fingers, his head rested in his other hand, index finger tapping against his temple. His sleeves are rolled, revealing long, sculpted forearms that he knows drive his boyfriend wild. Raising the glass, he drinks down the bittersweet liquid as his eyes drink in the absolute vision Daichi makes on the bed.

A bralette stretches across his pecs, dusky nipples half concealed by grey lace. The panties are long gone, tossed aside in favor of revealing Daichi’s gorgeous thick cock that Issei doesn’t want to but will wait to engulf. 

“Stroke slower, sweetness, we have all night,” he says, voice slightly muffled by the glass still touching his lips.

Daichi sighs a minor protest, but does as told, slowing the pace of his fisting. His eyes lock with Issei’s as he thumbs over the tip of his cock, dragging down precum to slick himself up. “Like this, Issei?”

“Just like that, baby,” Issei agrees, uncrossing and recrossing his legs, slow enough for Daichi to catch a glimpse of the bulge pressing against tight slacks. “Pinch a nipple… that’s it. You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Daichi moans, rolling the nub between two thick fingers. Fingers Issei wants to suck on. 

He shifts again, forcing himself to remain seated. He wants to touch, he _needs_ to touch, but he wants this too, wants this build-up of frustration and longing. It makes fucking Daichi into the mattress all the more pleasurable. 

“I think it’s time for your favorite toy,” Issei purrs. He’s probably rushing, should slow down and follow his own advice of having all night but he’s growing impatient. He wants to see Daichi come apart, _now_. 

A soft whine escapes Daichi’s lips as he reaches to where the prostate massager lies in wait for him. Before he can push it in, Issei stops him. “Lie on your back, spread your legs and show me your hole. Let me watch that thing wreck you.” 

Another whine, louder and needier, makes Issei’s cock pulse wildly. Daichi again does as told, moving to lie on his back, spreading his legs and pushing the vibrator in. There’s moaning as he does, a canting of hips. He waits, shifting just enough to be able to see Issei from his reclined position. 

“Don’t worry ‘bout me, doll. No straining that neck when I wanna fuck that pretty face later,” Issei says. Daichi is such a good boy tonight, laying his head back, probably closing his eyes. “Good, now, turn it on low, tease your cock with your other hand.”

A soft buzzing precludes Daichi’s body jolting, his fingers grazing up and down the underside of his cock, more precum leaking to rolling down in thick droplets. Daichi sighs as he adjusted the toy, groans when it apparently hits the mark it was made for. 

Daichi’s hips thrust up, his moaning getting louder as he continues to slowly, gently, tease himself for Issei’s viewing pleasure. He can’t believe they haven’t tried this before. From here, he can see Daichi’s hole stretched around the intrusion of plastic, can watch the roll and clenching of gorgeous muscles he has every intention of worshipping with his tongue later. Can see the twitch of his cock as he teases his sack, the curling of his toes when he hits a particularly good spot. 

His own cock is hard as a rock now and he has to unzip his pants, has to take it out and fist it gently. “Turn it up to five,” he sighs, moaning along with Daichi when the vibrations intensify and make him stutter out a broken ‘fuck’. 

“I wanna film you next time we fuck, I like watching you baby,” Issei says. 

“Yes,” Daichi agrees but Issei will ask him properly when they're sober, not drunk on love and passion in the heat of the moment.

“Turn it up again, Daichi,” Issei says, fisting his own cock a bit firmer. 

Daichi’s past the point of low moaning and quiet sighs, crying out as he turns up the speed and the vibrations get louder. He pumps the toy just slightly but mostly holds it steady, firm on his prostate, his thighs shaking. He strokes his cock harder, the squelch of precum loud in his fist. 

“Issei… I’m close…” he gasps. 

“Go ahead, doll face, come when you want to,” Issei grants because damn it if he isn’t ready for that, too. 

Daichi cries out again, thrusting into his hand at a quick pace but keeping the toy firmly in place until he’s shouting Issei’s name despite the distance between their bodies. Issei watches the spurt of cum that flies up and plops down onto Daichi’s body, watches the shake and tremble of his body as his orgasm overtakes him. 

“Issei… Issei!” Daichi yanks the toy from his ass, his hole winking and looking impossibly wet and inviting. 

Issei’s nails dig crescents into his skin but he refuses to close his eyes, unwilling to miss any moment of his precious, gorgeous Daichi looking flushed but still so wanting of him. 

He rises from his seat, pushing his pants and underwear to the ground, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off. “What a good show you put on for me,” he says as he crawls over Daichi’s body. “I think it’s time for an encore only this time with audience participation.”


	32. Day 31: Alisa, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Bokuto, Kuroo, Terushima - Overstimulation/Orgy/Pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes pegging, light bondage, sensory deprivation (blindfolded) and orgy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! The final chapter!! I can't believe I managed to write all 31 prompts but I feel so happy and accomplished! 
> 
> This last was MEANT to be posted ON Daichi's birthday but life got in the way and I had to take care of me first. 
> 
> But it's here now and it's LONG, but since this is a celebration of loving Daichi, I don't mind and I hope you, dear readers, enjoy every filthy word lol. 
> 
> It's also the only chapter to have repeated characters because I do have my favorites (these are a few among many) that I wanted to write again and this was a perfect way to do it.

Blindfolded and wearing only boxer briefs, Daichi tries not to fidget in place. The room isn’t silent but it’s quiet, palpable tension in the air. He hears soft breaths all around him, knows who is there but not _where_ and it’s maddening. 

But he agreed to this. 

“Remember,” Issei says and his voice is low, sweet, and filled with promises of good things, “red stops the action. Cut stops the scene. Green is keep going and yellow is slow down. Everybody clear?” 

“Yes,” Daichi replies and there’s a chorus of voices echoing the sentiment. He tries but can’t pinpoint them, figuring even if he does they’ll just move positions. The quiet returns, the anticipation heightened and Daichi gasps more loudly than he prefers at the touch to his back.

“So jumpy, darling. Sure we won’t give you a heart attack?” Tetsurou’s hand glides up the center of Daichi’s back as he speaks, his chilled fingers wrapping gently around his neck. There’s no squeeze, not yet, just a gentle pressure, the tracing of his thumb over his pulse. 

“You try standing in a room blindfolded and see how you like being touched with no warning. And why are your hands like ice?” Daichi snaps, still on edge.

“Oh? Sorry ‘bout that,” Tetsurou says, not sounding sorry at all. His hand glides around Daichi’s heated skin, fingertips caressing his bottom lip. “Maybe someone should warm them up for me, hmm?” 

Daichi opens to the soft prodding, allowing two of Tetsurou’s long digits to enter his mouth. He sighs through his nose, rolling his tongue against the salt slick skin, grazing his teeth against knuckles. He senses Tetsurou moving in closer, moans around the fingers in his mouth when Tetsurou’s tongue laps at his ear lobe. The tease of teeth against it has him shuddering and he wishes Tetsurou would take him in his arms. 

He doesn’t have time to settle on the thought when his own hand—the right specifically—is taken up, wetness and heat engulfing his index finger. The touch shocks him, almost has him pulling away but a steady presence at his back soothes him. 

Issei. He knows it’s him by the scent of his cologne. 

Daichi takes in a deep breath through his nose again, trying to quiet his mind and anxiety just to _feel_. 

His left hand is taken, receiving soft kisses across the back before its captor turns it up, giving kitten licks across his palm to his wrist.

Tetsurou removes his fingers from Daichi’s mouth to cup his face and he longs to see those grey eyes storming with lust just for him. 

Instead, he receives a kiss—quick and fleeting that he would chase—except his hands are still being lavished and he promised not to move from this spot. A noise of protest leaves him despite his best effort to hold it back and his face feels hot, his pulse thumping against his skin. 

“Aww, so cruel, Tets,” Yuuji says through a chuckle. Daichi’s face is cupped again only this time his lips are captured in a rough, eager kiss. He parts them immediately, tingles shooting up his spine when Yuuji’s tongue ring caresses his own. He wants to grip him tightly but his hands are still occupied, lavished with attention by two other lovers he can’t yet decipher. 

Yuuji’s hands—at least Daichi assumes they’re his—grip his hips, digging fingers into the flesh, teasing under the elastic as they slide to his ass and squeeze it. Daichi moans into Yuuji’s mouth, straining against the urge to yank his hands to him. 

Parting with a wet pop, Yuuji trails kisses down Daichi’s jaw, leaving him slack-jawed to try to draw in a breath. “Fuck, I love kissing you,” Yuuji murmurs against his skin. “I love _you_.” 

“I love you, too,” Daichi gasps through the shock of teeth on his nipple. It’s unclear whether it’s Yuuji and the thrill of the unknown heightens his pleasure more than he anticipated. When they’d all first discussed this—laid out plans and boundaries and rules—Daichi never believed he would be so inhibited by blindness. A part of him feels shame about it. 

“Hey now, you ok?” Alisa sounds concerned and Daichi can picture the cute furrow of her brow. 

He licks his lips, nodding. 

She isn’t convinced. “Are you sure? You were frowning just now. Do you want to slow down?”

Daichi huffs a laugh. “If anything, I want to speed up.” She giggles and he smiles at the sound. “I’m fine,” he assures again, inhaling slowly as his arms are kissed from the crooks of his elbows over his biceps to his shoulders. “Please… keep going angel.” 

Alisa hums and then lips are back on Daichi’s chest, first over his heart before trailing down to his nipple once more, suckling lightly then increasing in pressure. His hand free, he asks, “Can I touch?”

Issei hasn’t moved, his voice coming from over Daichi’s shoulder. “Not yet, gorgeous, just stand there and be good.” 

Daichi doesn’t whine but it’s a near thing. Instead, he clenches his fingers into fists, head tipping back as his chest is kissed, licked and nipped. His cock is half hard, pressing against the tight fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Lips press to the back of his neck, trailing down his spine in slow, measured pressure points. He startles when hands touch his arms, his legs and his stomach all at once, caressing him, massaging him, all while lips and tongues lavish attention to his chest and back. 

“Please,” Daichi sighs, unsure what he’s asking for but knowing he needs more. 

“I got you, baby,” Koutarou purrs, his low timber making Daichi shudder.

He sighs with relief when his last stitch of clothing is removed, allowing his cock to spring free. Nearly as soon as he’s assisted with stepping out of the fabric, a groan tears from his chest as two tongues lap and lick at his dick. A hand massages his sack and the triple stimulation is enough for him to feel weak in the knees. 

It goes on for a few minutes, the only sounds quiet moans or soft breathing until Issei’s voice returns. “Come’re gorgeous, you’re gonna love this.” At his words, all touching ceases and Daichi does whine at the loss. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you.” Issei takes his hands, guiding him and Daichi goes without hesitation. 

“Palms on the wall and assume the position,” Issei purrs in his ear. 

There’s a murmur of appreciation around the room as he obeys, spreading his legs and pushing himself against the wall until his arms are rigid, locked in place. He thinks about how he looks, his half-hard cock hanging heavy between his legs, his ass cheeks clenching with anticipation of what’s coming next, feels his cheeks heat at the image. 

“Fuck, he’s so beautiful,” Hiro sighs. 

“Then make sure you worship him properly,” Issei replies. 

Daichi swallows, tries to stay still as he feels movement around him. There’s a presence in front of him, another behind and the next thing he knows, his cock is engulfed in one go as his ass cheeks are spread and a tongue laps at his hole. 

“Oh god!” Daichi shakes under the dual sensation, gasping for breath as he’s swallowed down and eaten out. “Fuck! _Fuck!_ ” 

The tongue in his ass buries deeper as his cheeks are gripped tighter and he just knows it’s Hiro.

“Ah… ah! Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Daichi gasps. A hum around his cock reveals Koutarou to be the one sucking him. “God… please… don’t stop,” he sighs, nails scratching against the wall. 

There’s prodding of fingers in his hole, spreading him open more, allowing Hiro’s tongue to go even deeper and that’s it for him. He comes down Koutarou’s throat with a guttural groan. His legs and arms tremble as thrusts his hips forward, grasping for every sensation he can. Hiro’s tongue is still on his ass, unable to stand his ground with Daichi clenching no doubt. There’s kitten licks and nips all over and Daichi wonders when yet another pair of lips joined the party. 

“Ok, you’ve had your turn. Step back,” Issei instructs. Daichi can pick him petting both his pleasure givers as he adds, “You both did so well, making him come so hard.” 

Daichi’s arms are still tense, his whole body feeling like a live wire despite his release. He knows that wasn’t it, not by a long shot, not with everything they talked about, everything he agreed to. He remains in place, not daring to drop his arms until he’s told to move. 

“What a good boy, you are Daichi,” Issei purrs in his ear and for the moment he’s all Daichi can sense. The heat of his body, the fleeting touches skirting up his sensitive skin and his scent. Issei always smells good, no matter what. Daichi is convinced he could finish a marathon and still smell good. His hands continue to wander, his breath even against Daichi’s skin as he caresses him into a more relaxed state. “That’s it. Don’t want you too tense, don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Issei,” Daichi sighs, unable to bear it any longer. He turns his face towards Issei’s voice, lips parted and pleading spilling out. “Kiss me, please.” 

Issei hums, grabs handfuls of Daichi’s ass and squeezes hard. The unexpected pressure has Daichi’s head falling against the wall, not hard enough to hurt but there is an audible thump. “I will, precious, you just need to wait a little longer, hmm?” 

Taking a deep breath, Daichi nods, settles back into position though less stiffly all while Issei’s hands roam his body, pinching a nipple, teasing the underside of his cock. Somewhere—it feels so far away—Daichi hears light moans and soft curses, thinks he hears squelching and wonders if anyone else is fucking. He wants to see them, wants to enjoy the visual but Issei convinced him to truly be overwhelmed by touch, he had to forgo his sight. 

He’s lucky he didn’t want to plug his ears as well. 

Issei kisses between Daichi’s shoulder blades before pulling away. “He’s ready for the next.” 

Daichi works not to tense up against the anticipation of what’s coming. When they’d discussed this, there had been a plethora of items added to a list and talked through, but he doesn’t know which of those is coming nor from whom. 

And Issei is right. The not knowing is heightening the experience, setting Daichi just enough on edge that his nerves can’t quite calm, that his body quivers with a new excitement unfelt by him before. It’s a rush, even addicting, and he can’t wait to be a part of the action as a giver the next time they decide to do this. 

His thoughts of future sessions and what he hopes to do to each of his partners silences when hands—delicate and soft—settle on his hips, when he feels the press of something hard but decidedly more rigid than flesh knocking against him. His skin tingles at the tease of long hair and he knows Alisa is behind him. 

With a strap-on pressed to his thigh. 

“Oh god,” he moans and she giggles, a light airy thing so incongruous with what she’s about to do to him. 

“Bend over, hunk,” she whispers in his ear, “and keep your hands on the wall.”

At his nod, she moves away to give him space to do just that. He spreads his legs wider without her asking and hears her—among others—hum appreciatively at the sight. Daichi gasps at the cold, wet, slick feeling of lube being pushed into his tongue-fucked hole. It’s unlikely Hiro actually stretched him that much, but the thought of it—coupled with the orgasm and Issei’s subsequent touch session—along her long, elegant fingers to push in the friction assistance with little trouble. 

“You look so beautiful,” she says, her voice soft and lilting in his ear. 

There’s a pause after she removes her fingers and lines up the dildo to his hole. Then she slams in full force without warning and Daichi’s head tips back, his jaw slack to let out the shout barreling from his lungs. Alisa holds nothing back, fucking into him hard and fast, her perfectly manicured nails digging into the flesh of his hips. The slap of skin on skin is ludicrously loud. 

“Let your voice out, Dai, let her know how she’s making you feel,” Issei instructs. 

“Oh fuck, it feels so good, baby girl,” Daichi gasps through her thrusts. “You’re hitting me so deeply _, fuck!_ ”

A smack to his ass startles him but he revels in the sting, pushes back against her in a slight plea for more. She gives it, spanking him every so often as her powerful core and legs continually push and pull the gloriously ridged silicone in and out of his hole. 

Daichi is nearly hard again, wanting so badly for someone to touch him. “Alisa… god, yes, right there!”

“Oh he sounds nice, you’re doing a good job, babycakes. Making us all hard,” Hiro says. 

“Fucking hell, she’s good, isn’t she?” Tetsurou hisses in Daichi’s ear and he wants so badly to grab him by his ridiculous hair and tug him in for a kiss. “Her tongue is out, in that way she does when she’s really focused.” 

Another slam, somehow even harder than before, punches the breath out of Daichi’s lungs. His palms are sweating and he pushes them firmer against the wall to avoid planting his face into it. Between his legs, his cock swings wildly, craving attention. 

“Tetsurou put your mouth to better use and let him fuck your throat,” Issei orders. 

“Mmm… gladly. Can you pause a moment, princess? Don’t want him to poke my eye out.” 

Alisa stops her assault on Daichi’s prostate, caressing his back muscles with her gentle touch, pressing soft kisses over his heated skin. “You’re doing so well, lovey. Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah, just—oh shit!” Daichi’s nails dig into the wall as Tetsurou’s mouth engulfs the tip of his cock, his tongue teasing its slit. 

Alisa doesn’t waste time with more talk, beginning to piston again, driving Daichi’s cock all the way in and out of Tetsurou’s willing warmth. He taps the back of his throat a few times, feels it relax around him on the next pass and behind the cover of darkness Daichi is beginning to see stars. Hell, he’s _feeling_ the stars, pin prickles of pleasure up and down his entire body as his girlfriend and boyfriend double team him. 

He picks up on the noises around him over the sounds of his own moans and theirs, the sighs and curses picking up in loudness the longer the others have to watch. Truthfully, he’s kind of surprised that Yuuji and Koutarou aren’t more vocal about having to wait. He wonders if it’s because Issei is allowing them to distract each other. 

But no, they said tonight is _all_ about Daichi, watching him, touching him, kissing him. Bringing him to the brink of brokenness and only then will they satisfy their own needs. It’s all so much already and he tries to remember what else they discussed but his brain isn’t working. 

Not when there’s rough fucking and amazing sucking and oh god, he’s getting close to coming again. 

“Ah… ah, ah, ah!” He can’t get his tongue to work, can’t form words to express his pleasure but he’s fairly sure all the noise he’s making is evidence enough. 

“Fuck, I wanna have a go,” Koutarou half-whines. 

“Patience, Kou, you know what’s next, just wait,” Issei admonishes. 

Daichi wants to know what’s next. 

Somehow in the middle of being absolutely wrecked between these two long-legged lovelies, Daichi’s hand has found its way into Tetsurou’s hair and he pulls hard, earning a long moan around his cock the vibrations of which threaten to kick him over the edge of another release. 

“Come… wanna come…” he manages to gasp out. 

Tetsurou sucks him even deeper and it’s a miracle he can still breath. Behind Daichi, Alisa is breathing hard, soft whimpers and whines coming from her as she works him over. She may look like an angel, but she fucks like a demon and they’ve all remarked on numerous occasions how lucky they are to have her. 

How lucky they are to have each other. 

He’s close, so close to another release and tugs Tetsurou’s hair twice in warning. 

He doesn’t move away, instead snaking his hands around Daichi to grasp at his ass. Alisa stills her movement, keeping the toy buried deep inside him as Tetsurou caresses and tugs at Daichi’s sack all while sucking him until he’s coming down his throat with a heady shout to the ceiling. 

Daichi’s legs are wobbly, threatening to give out and he sags against them in an awkward attempt to remain upright. 

“I hope… the next item on the agenda involves the bed,” he pants, feeling sweat roll down his face. 

Tetsurou pops off, smacking his lips loudly. “What’da think, Issei?” 

“I think Daichi’s earned a horizontal reprieve,” Issei agrees. 

Alisa pulls out but before moving away, gently turns Daichi in her arms. He feels the press of her naked breasts against his chest, his arms moving on their own accord to wrap around her in return. She draws him into a long, lingering kiss, humming happily when he cards his fingers through her long tresses. When they part, she whispers, “You did so good, hunka chunk. I can’t wait to get a taste of you later.” 

She kisses him again—lightly this time—then retreats, leaving him languid and fuzzy-headed. 

“Come here,” Issei says, taking both his hands. They walk slowly, Daichi still feeling a bit dizzy. “Ok, sit down.” He sits but before he lays down, Issei adds, “Drink this.” 

Daichi gratefully chugs down the bottle of water. “Thanks,” he says, handing it back to Issei. 

“Now, lie down and get comfortable.” Issei busies himself with the process of tying Daichi to the four-post bed, cuffing his wrists and ankles in a spread-eagle formation. The position leaves him exceptionally exposed and Daichi squirms against his restraints. 

Before Issei can move away once he’s finished, Daichi asks, “Can you take the blindfold off? Please?” 

“Oh? Is it bothering you?” 

Daichi hears a hint of worry below the teasing lilt. “Not really, I just want to see you all.” 

Issei hums and Daichi can picture him tapping his chin, envisions the narrowness of his eyes as he considers his request. Instead of answering, Issei leans over him, his large hands sliding between Daichi’s head and the pillow to untie the fabric. He pulls it away and Daichi flutters his eyes open, taking a moment to get his bearings. 

Finally, the room and those in it come into focus and he gasps lightly at the unfiltered desire burning in their eyes. They’re all naked, seated or standing near one another but not touching, not paying attention to each other, only to him. 

Daichi feels the start of a full-body blush and thanks Issei silently for keeping the room dim. 

“Heya gorgeous, welcome back,” Hiro teases, kicking his feet lightly against the dresser he sits upon. 

“Issei… is it time?” Yuuji asks, not tearing his eyes away from Daichi. 

Daichi looks at the master of ceremonies and his breath catches at the hunger burning there. “Go ahead… _feast_.”

And at that, they’re all on him. Daichi is glad they preplanned whatever it is they’re about to do otherwise he would fear for a dogpile in a very sensitive place. Instead, they move with fluidity, taking positions on or around his body. 

Issei is at his head, kissing his face down to the hinge of his jaw and finally sealing over his lips as he promised. His feet and legs twitch under the tease of Alisa and Hiro's tongues as they lick and nip him, taking in toes to suck every now and again, which Daichi had no idea he was into until this moment. Koutarou and Tetsurou each suck a nipple as Yuuji licks and teases Daichi’s still soft cock. 

But he doesn’t mind. With it soft, Yuuji can take it fully in his mouth which he does, humming around its girth and caressing his sack. 

The multiple sensations are intense and Daichi is so glad he asked to see this when he parts from Issei's kiss for breath. Looking down the length of his body, catching the eyes of each of his lovers as they worship him from head to toe… he’s never felt so utterly wanted in his life. 

“Oh ho, someone’s coming back to life,” Yuuji teases, pushing the ball of his tongue-ring into Daichi’s slit. 

“Oh fuck, Yuuji,” Daichi sighs, pulling at his restraints and cursing against them. 

His eyes fly back open at the feel of not one, two, or three, but _four_ tongues between his legs. Tetsurou, Koutarou, Issei and Hiro all lap and suck in alternating succession, drawing him to full hardness quicker than he thought possible. 

“Who’s up for a ride first?” Issei asks. 

“Oh! Me!” Koutarou cries and to Daichi’s surprise, there is no protest from the others. There is, however, a very hard cocked Koutarou sliding himself onto Daichi’s cock. 

He’s tight and warm and feels so good. He flashes a grin then starts riding Daichi in earnest, his thick cock bobbing up and down making Daichi lick his lips. His muscles ripple with the effort, his fingers digging into the meat of Daichi’s thighs for leverage leaving him spread out for all to see.

Daichi’s breathing grows more rapid, the suction and heat surrounding his cock coupled with the thwack of thick, sweaty skin against skin driving him crazy. Even after coming twice, he thinks he can again, his brow furrowing and his jaw clenching as he concentrates on the feeling. 

And then it’s gone and he sobs, eyes flying open to see Koutarou withdrawing. His displeasure doesn’t last long, however, not when Hiro is the next to mount him, pushing his hands against his chest as he lets Issei guide Daichi’s cock into his hole. He rides him slower, that damn teasing smirk planted on his lips. He leans forward, hovering that smile over Daichi’s lip. 

“Feel good?” he asks. 

“Don’t ask questions you know the answer to,” Daichi huffs, but he nods anyway. Hiro pushes down slowly again and Daichi moans, lifting his head as much as he’s able. “Kiss me, Hiro.” 

And Hiro does, closing the distance between them, slotting their lips together in a languid, deep kiss. His fingers rake through Daich’s short-cropped hair down to his neck, over his shoulders and back up. Their tongues dance together and the moment of soft reprieve is so nice, Daichi lets himself get lost, closing his eyes, just feeling. 

Daichi hears movement around them, but it seems far away when he’s lost in this haze of pleasure. 

When they part their kiss, Daichi turns his head to allow Hiro access to kiss down his neck, fluttering his eyes open to take in the room again. They’re all still staring, all still watching forgoing their own pleasure in favor of his own and the thought makes his heart soar. 

“Make me come,” he sighs. 

“Already?” Hiro teases, nibbling his ear. 

“Please, I wanna come so bad,” Daichi begs. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Hiro replies but instead of picking up the pace, he removes himself from Daichi’s body. 

It’s Yuuji who steps up next, reapplying lube to Daichi’s cock. He licks his lips, then kicks his legs over Daichi’s lap—reverse cowboy style—showing off his perky ass that Daichi wants to smack so bad. 

Plunging himself onto Daichi’s dick, Yuuji howls to the ceiling, clearly already on edge and wanting. It makes Daichi’s cock pulse with need. He tries to thrust up but it’s no use, his bound limbs leaving him useless to do anything but lie and take what they give. 

And boy does Yuuji give. 

He grinds and rides as if his life depends on it, gasping and panting out Daichi’s name all the while. It doesn’t take long before the friction starts to burn beyond pleasure into pain and Daichi grits his teeth, knowing he’ll have to call it after this. He has no idea how long they’d intended on going—maybe until he calls it—but he knows he needs to stop. Needs to have them all with him. 

“Fuck! Yuuji! Just like that, oh god, baby boy, _yes_!” 

Yuuji whines, rubbing Daichi’s sack with practiced ease as he continues to fuck himself on his cock. A few more pulses is all it takes and then Daichi is shouting his third release of the night. 

He had anticipated being able to go longer, but maybe he just needs more practice. 

He definitely looks forward to trying again. 

When he’s sure Yuuji has come as well, he sobs, “Cut! Cut, I’m done.” 

Immediately, Yuuji is off him and Daichi feels the others untying his bonds. He curls his arms and legs in, grateful for the ability to move and curls into a semi-fetal position. He’s a mess of sweat and cum and tears but he’s happy, so, so happy. 

All around him he hears the pleasured sighs and grunts of his lover, giving in to their own needs now that his have been met and he takes in the show, watching Alisa suck Issei’s cock as she rides Tetsurou whose own mouth is occupied with Koutarou’s cock who in turn is jerking Hiro off. 

They look so pretty and he enjoys the view through his haze. 

As they’re working each other over, Yuuji is with him, wiping him clean, checking for marks and kissing them before being the first to cuddle up. 

“You were so good,” Daichi praises. 

“ _You_ were the good one,” Yuuji counters, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “So hot and amazing.” 

Daichi hums as he runs his hands through Yuuji’s hair, smiles softly with half-lidded eyes as each of their lovers come to their completion for the night. 

When they’ve all finished and are cleaned up, they come to him, lying as close as they can in a pile of naked and sated limbs on the giant home-constructed bed. 

It’s Issei who speaks first again. “Happy birthday, Daichi.” 

They all echo the sentiment and Daichi allows himself to close his eyes more firmly, to give over to the tug of sleep, thinking it certainly has been a very, _very_ happy birthday indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! Thank you so much for reading and if you left kudos or comments, thank you, thank you, thank you! They are the lifeblood of my creative life and I appreciate every single one of them!


End file.
